Togu's Daughter
by SanaK68
Summary: What does it feel like growing up in the Togu family? One daughter is about to reveal it all.
1. Chapter One

What does it feel like growing up in the Togu family?

One daughter is about to reveal it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gentlemen's Alliance. Arina Tanemura does.

_Italics_ – thoughts

Regular – normal P.O.V

Togu's Daughter

Chapter One. Meet the Council

_Hello, I'm Setsuko Togu, the daughter of 'Shizumasa' and Haine Togu. I attend Imperial Academy; the school where my parents along with their friends and Aunt Komaki and Uncle Kusame had went to. Here is the secret about my 'father'. In truth, he was something called a kagemusha. He is my real father but apparently my actual father, who was supposed to be my father, passed away due to illness and then this is where Takanari ['Shizumasa's' real name had stepped in as __**shadow**__. It's a very complicated story and is never being told a word about to outsiders. _

Setsuko shuffled around in her room with her monogrammed tie around her neck and the especially made uniform skirt lopsided and pieces of her hair falling out of her ponytail, which she tied with a red ribbon. Suddenly, Takanari, her father, stepped in and opened the door on free will without asking for his daughter's needed permission.

"Setsuko," Takanari called out as if he hadn't seen his daughter standing in front of her mirror with a ribbon hanging from her mouth as she adjusted her hair.

"D-DAD!" Setsuko screamed, staring at her father as he stood idly in the frame of her door. Then Setsuko's mother, Haine, had stepped in. As usual was gorgeous even for a woman bearing the age of thirty-eight. She wore one the marvelous gowns the Togu's had given to her and her hair had fell only slightly past her shoulders but was in a complicated to do by yourself hairstyle.

"Setsuko-chan, stop screaming will you? You'll wake up the whole house if you scream any louder," Haine said, ignoring the fact her daughter was sloppily dressed and patted her shoulder. They couldn't say neighbors, really, because their house was gated.

"T-tell dad to leave when I'm changing," Setsuko bristled, embarrassed as she stared at the floor of her room.

"Takanari-sama, I'll help Setsuko-chan. Just wait down stairs, ok?" Haine turned to her sweet, mortified husband and asked. He nodded and ducked his head down as he left.

"Jeez, dad's always going out of his way to embarrass me," Setsuko complained as she straightened her skirt and pulled up her knee high socks.

"Aw, no, Setsuko, he just loves you," Haine smiled and Setsuko could see it through the mirror as she was about as tall as Haine. Her mother fixed her hair and undid a few strands of hair so that they layered her face, perfectly.

"There," Haine kissed Setsuko's cheek, affectionately. "You're so pretty, Setsuko-chan." Haine marveled at her daughter for a second, she had inherited most of the Togu's qualities but she did have Haine's strive. Setsuko greatly resembled her aunt Kasuga. She wasn't really Setsuko's aunt but because Haine, her mother, was so close to her and because of her being Takanari's cousin, they considered her an aunt.

"Thanks, mom. You always tell me I look so much like aunt Kasuga-san," Setsuko tucked on strand of hair behind her ear. "But do you think you can help me?" Setsuko asked, touching the silk material of her tie.

"Uh, I always had trouble with that and asked Itsuki-san for help. Ask your father, all right?" Haine kissed Setsuko's cheek. "I'll meet you downstairs." Haine left Setsuko alone in her room as Setsuko turned to her queen sized bed. On top, she plucked off her briefcase styled backpack.

"Hey, Setsuko-chan," Keiichi Otomiya, Setsuko's cousin, plopped through from the window and grinned. "I came over for breakfast." Setsuko rolled her eyes.

"Will you ever use the front door?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nah, windows are so much more fun," Keiichi told her, that sly grin still on his face.

"C'mon," Setsuko said, holding out her hand. Keiichi was a year younger than her and the son of Kusame and Komaki Otomiya; her mother's stepsister and stepbrother who eventually decided to marry after Kusame was emperor and Komaki was his platinum in high school. Together, Setsuko and Keiichi were both on the student council. Setsuko was the vice president and Keiichi was the treasurer. Keiichi took hold of her hand as she pulled him into her room with a quick thrust.

"Jeez, Keiichi-kun, you're so heavy," Setsuko groaned as Keiichi came tumbling into her room, rolling on the plush carpet.

"Shut up, you **princess**," Keiichi snarled, sounding just like Kusame.

"Screw up," Setsuko hissed under her breath and stormed out of her room. Keiichi watched her for a second, his eyes somewhat drawn to her and then he followed, wandering down the familiar halls of the Togu residence. Setsuko raced down the winding, forever ongoing staircase that would lead into the largest foyer a house could possibly contain and through a few more halls and into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Setsuko said as one of the workers, from the kitchen, tossed her a ripe apple. Setsuko swerved taking the detour to the dining hall. The doormen standing before the high mounted double doors had, at once, opened the doors upon seeing her smile to them.

"Thank you," Setsuko said, observing their kindness as they drew both the French doors open for her entrance. Takanari, Haine, and Setsuko's younger brother, Seiji were the only ones sitting at the table that could probably fit at least twenty other guests.

"Ah-there you are, Setsuko-chan," Haine smiled, pulling out the seat for her daughter. "Takanari-sama," Haine whispered his name into her husband's ear. "Can you help Setsuko-chan put on her tie?" She asked at her normal tone.

"Jeez, mom. I could have asked myself," Setsuko countered, leading the way to her father who sat at the head of the table. "Can you, dad?" Takanari nodded taking hold of his daughter's tie. Haine blushed; they were such a beautiful father and daughter.

"Takataka-kun!!!" Maguri Tsujimiya, Takanari's best friend, burst through the doors to the dining hall. He noticed Takanari deep in thought as he was tying his daughter's tie.

"Ah," Maguri blushed crimson red as Haine had. Maguri ran over to meet Haine and they both ran away to the corner of the room, in hiding.

"Stop being foolish," Takanari snapped to his wife and best friend as he perfectly slid the tie into place on his daughter's uniform.

"Why are mom and uncle Maguri-san always like that?" Setsuko wondered out loud to her dad. Takanari shrugged, "Good question."

"Now, Maguri, what do I owe the pleasure?" Takanari wiped his mouth primly on his one thousand thread count napkins and stood up.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit you, Takanari," Maguri smiled, endearing the fact he had much more to say than he had let on.

"God, I always get so lost in this house," Keiichi swung open the door on his own and went to meet up with Setsuko. "You could have at least walked with me." He complained. Setsuko shrugged, sort of looking like Takanari.

"Sorry, jeez," Setsuko said, sitting in the seat her mom and pre-pulled out for her.

"No time for breakfast," Keiichi yelled, pulling Setsuko from her seat. "We can eat in Waltz Haagen." Keiichi suggested, referring to the hanging gardens that resembled one of the places in Setsuko's mother's favorite picture book, _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_, which was actually written by Takanari Togu, her father.

"Fine, promise?" Setsuko pouted, not really wanting to skip breakfast at home.

"Yes, promise. Now--to the car!!" Keiichi insisted and pushed Setsuko out of the house.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Uncle Maguri-san, bye Seiji-kun!" Setsuko personalized her byes just like her mother would probably do and left out the other way out with Keiichi pushing her the whole time. The Rolls Royce, the choice of car, which Keiichi wanted to travel in today, had rolled up in front of the Imperial Academy gates.

"Look, look!! It's Setsuko-sama and Keiichi-sama of the student council," one girl squealed from the paths leading to the doors for the academy.

"I know, I wonder if they're going out," another one said.

"Oh, my god! Look who's in the car after them!!" one with pigtails pestered.

"It's…" the other one stammered.

"It's Ryuunosuke-sama, the koutei!" the one with pigtails finished the sentence.

"He's so…cool!!" one girl squealed once more. Being in the student council basically was a path to popularity. Except there was a catch, there was work required and planning for the school. Ryuunosuke Ishitaka was 59th emperor of Imperial Academy. His favorable qualities were that he had the wits of the 39th emperor, Kazuhito Kamiya, Setsuko's grandfather, and the kindness of the 38th emperor, Itsuki Otomiya, her other grandfather but biologically. Although a quality all on his own was that he was the school's biggest flirt and playboy. Somewhat, that happened to work out for him, he had the whole population of girls to vote for him and guys either despised him or worshiped him, it was a one way street in opinions.

"Setsuko-chan," he smiled, draping his arms around Setsuko as she stepped out of the black Rolls Royce.

"Hands off, koutei," Keiichi angrily snapped. He had not wanted a playboy draping himself over his cousin.

"Aw, Keiichi-kun, don't be so mean to your emperor," Ryuunosuke cooed, his voice chilled and soft.

"H-hi, Ryuunosuke-sama," Setsuko stuttered, she always felt nervous around the emperor, for some odd reason. "I don't know if this is the right thing to do. Miu-sama might get angry." Miu Aoki was emperor Ryuunosuke's platinum as of when he was instated emperor.

"Aw, don't get angry. What she doesn't know won't kill me," Ryuunosuke explained, as if he had all the power in the world. Keiichi had wondered why this idiot was even emperor in the first place. It was probably because his parents were founders of the rival company to the Togu family. And Ryuunosuke would obviously be heir because his elder sister could not be an heir.

"Let her go, Ryuu. We have a lot of work to do," Keiichi snapped, this was getting on his last nerve. Before Ryuunosuke became emperor, he and Keiichi were pretty decent friends. Although ever since Ryuunosuke had become the latest emperor and had flings with almost the whole tenth grade and freshmen grade as well as some seniors and juniors, Keiichi seemed to be overprotective of his cousin, Setsuko.

"You're so serious, Kei-kun! Lighten up, will you?" Ryuunosuke released his hold on Setsuko's neck and grinned.

"Will you all just be walking in without me??" Kichiro Narimiya, the son of Senri and Ushio Narimiya, asked crossly as he leaned against the back of his car and cleaned off his glasses. "You all are so polite." He grunted and slipped his glasses on over the bridge of his nose as he walked closer to his council members and friends. Setsuko giggled, "Kichiro-chan! I'm so sorry." Setsuko flung her arms around her best friend.

"And, you allow her to willingly give herself to Ki-chan," Ryuunosuke sarcastically said to Keiichi as Setsuko affectionately hugged her childhood friend.

"Kichiro-kun is different," Keiichi admitted, flatly.

"How so?" Ryuunosuke pondered, seeing the affection between the two.

"Fuck off," Keiichi growled, unsure of what else to say. He was at a loss of words.

"It's good to see you, Kichiro-chan. I missed you," Setsuko admitted, her cheeks flaming red. Having the looks of both Ushio and Senri, Kichiro was very good looking for his age and could probably have any girlfriend he could ever want. But he settled for having a best friend being a girl instead.

"But we saw each other at dinner yesterday," Kichiro pointed out and Setsuko frowned.

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you the hours in between," Setsuko brightly pointed out and that made Kichiro blush, hesitantly, Setsuko had sounded so much like her mother, Haine. "Let's--." Keiichi's voice interrupted the loving best friends.

"Let's all have breakfast in Waltz Haagen now!" He suggested to everyone, turning red for some reason. People watched, cowering from above, thinking of how beautiful it was to see all of the student council members together.

"Yes, Waltz Haagen. Wonderful idea, Keiichi-kun. Let's go," Ryuunosuke added, for some reason he was acting jumpy too upon seeing Setsuko's more loving side.

"Oh yeah, breakfast. I'm starved," Setsuko smiled at the two other boys.

"Yeah, I skipped breakfast too," Kichiro said as well and gave a small smile to Setsuko. Then all of them pranced up the steps as the two gates had all ready been open for them for quite some time.

"Setsuko-sama, of the student council, is so lucky," one of the same squealing girls had complained, staring from above at the beautiful, infamous Setsuko. "She's surrounded by the good looking guys of the student council!! It's no fair."

"But you can always ask your parents for money to get into the council," her friend had suggested. The other girl glared and then rolled her eyes, "It's not like that." She had whispered, her eyes glued to the council.

"So, breakfast it is," Setsuko declared while all different types of food reeling in her mind. "What can we get?"

"Anything you want, Setsuko-chan," Kichiro smiled while at Setsuko's side.

"American breakfast!!" Setsuko claimed, happily after contemplating what she wanted.

"Its girl's choice," Ryuunosuke said simply as he led the council down the path. People watched in awe, it was rarity to see the whole council walking into the school together.

"So American breakfast it is," Keiichi confirmed and took out his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number, ordering some food for the council's breakfast.

"Ryuunosuke-sama?" a cowering voice called from a few paces behind the council. Setsuko, Keiichi, Kichiro, and then Ryuunosuke all turned their heads to see a beautiful girl in her specially designed uniform stand all by her lonesome. She was most certainly apart of the council. She held the special place in Ryuunosuke's heart. Miu Aoki was none other than Ryuunosuke, the 59th koutei's platinum.

* * *

A/N – Well, what do you think? I actually got this idea from another fanfiction, for Harry Potter called 'Growing Up Potter'. (If you're a fan, I highly recommend reading it) Anyhow, I decided to make this spin-off on The Gentlemen's Alliance (Shinshi Doumei Cross). If you all like it, I promise I will continue writing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two. Setsuko Togu and the Platinum

_His platinum was beautiful. She was remarkable and would definitely be remembered. Ryuunosuke Ishitaka had chosen her at the beginning of the year. Her name was Miu Aoki and her father owned a large firm in Tokyo. Apparently, it wasn't doing so well and the Ishitakas had offered to help. Being that their one connection would be an arranged marriage between their fifteen-year old children. Although she was Miu Aoki, current platinum, and I am Setsuko Togu, I must say even she makes me jealous. _

Miu Aoki had stood a few steps behind the rest of the student council. Obviously she was angry that everyone was going to leave without her.

"Ryuu-sama, were you really going to leave without me?" Miu asked with hints of sadness and being deprived of attention in her tone.

"Ah-Miu-san, I'm dearly sorry," Ryuunosuke bowed his head, politely. He was a fifteen-year old of much charm and knew the key to girl's hearts.

"Hmph, you should be, koutei," Miu held her head high and stomped past. Though she was depicted as platinum, she happened to be very snooty as platinum but when it came to council related subjects like planning the two day school festival; she became wise and possibly smart. Not to mention, she was absolutely gorgeous. Her mother was heard to be a secret beauty during the time of Setsuko's father being emperor. She wasn't talked too much about because she was only a bronze during her time in the Imperial Academy.

"I hope Miu-chan is all right," Setsuko said, quietly and the other council members just nodded solemnly. "You will go after her, right, Ryuunosuke-sama?" Setsuko stared up at Ryuunosuke, who was slightly taller than she.

"No, no I'm not," Ryuunosuke ducked his head down and shuffled off on his own. Some outsiders, watched, wondering what was going on between the emperor and his platinum. Surely, gossip would travel fast and the newspaper would spill the story by tomorrow.

"That guy is so insensitive," Keiichi murmured once Ryuunosuke had passed leaving the three by themselves.

"So breakfast, still?" Kichiro broke the thin ice covering the three of them.

"Yeah, sounds good," Setsuko nodded, chipper.

"I feel bad for Miu-san," Keiichi admitted feeling relinquished.

"Ryuunosuke-sama said he was sorry," Setsuko bristled, glaring at Keiichi.

"So, you're taking sides?" Keiichi asked, defensively.

"What? Stupid dummy, I never said that," Setsuko alleged, looking to Kichiro for help. "I was only pointing out what's obvious." She explained as Kichiro just softly looked at her.

"Whatever. I have stuff to do. I ordered your breakfast though. Go eat it with, Kichiro-kun," Keiichi sighed and then walked off, following the direction Ryuunosuke walked.

"Guess it's just us now," Setsuko muttered when Keiichi was hurriedly walking down the path that Ryuunosuke had just wandered down.

"Yeah, everyone's so moody this morning," Kichiro observed. He began to be a bit more talkative after everyone left. His job in the council was secretary just like his mother had been while Shizumasa Togu was emperor. (A/N – sorry! I forgot to write what Kichiro-chan's job was in the first chapter.) Kichiro was the only one of the council that had basically gotten in for doing his job. The others had either paid their way in and had done their jobs well. Of course, they still had help with their parents though they were elected, quite, for their other reasons. Kichiro and Setsuko silently walked down the paths when another Kichiro admirer came up to the two of them.

"Ki-Kichiro-sama," the girl stuttered as if cold although the season was autumn and it was a rather warm day at the academy.

"Hello, Takatsuki-san," Kichiro smiled, even his eyes had smiled at the girl. He had a firm recollection of every student and of their names and ranks memorized. Unlike his mother, he was very pro-school and always did his best to do his part. The tiny first year girl blushed and her pale skin was suddenly tainted with color.

"Uh, this is for you," the girl bowed politely and held out her arms, holding a heart shaped, handmade box. It was probably filled with chocolates and what not. All the members of the council always got these types of gifts from admiring fans. Even Setsuko had scored some recognition from boys at Imperial Academy.

"Will you…go out with me?" the brave Takatsuki, as Kichiro had called her, asked. Kichiro hesitantly took the chocolates from the girl, was this acceptance? Setsuko idly stared at the two of them. She was quiet so it was as if she weren't even there.

"Sure, Takatsuki-san," Kichiro kindly said. Setsuko's ocean blue eyes had widened to their maximum. This was the first time her best friend, Kichiro had ever accepted a confession. She was taken aback, had he known this girl before?

"You can call me Ayako, by the way," Takatsuki had kindly told him, her smile sweet as Kirchiro was for accepting her confession and chocolates.

"Oh, uh—okay, Aya…Aya…Aya," Kichiro stammered, he had never been less polite to people unless they were Setsuko because he had known her all her life.

"Uh, if it's too much trouble you can just call me Takatsuki," Ayako said, seeing Kichiro in his strives to skip formalities. Kichiro sighed, a content smile on his face.

"Well, me and Setsuko-chan were just headed to the aerial garden. I'm sorry that you're not allowed in there but do you want to meet for lunch?" Kichiro though being a bit harsh at this point in time still even managed to sound nice in this matter.

"Yes, of course," Ayako mumbled, her face turning red just as when she had asked Kichiro the daring question. "I'll see you later, Kichiro-sama." Ayako ran off to meet a few of her friends, who had decided to wait for her a few paces down the path. Setsuko watched as Ayako opened her mouth to speak with her flustered cheeks and then the four girls including Ayako had begun to dance happily.

"She's cute," Kichiro said beneath his breath. "I think I like her." Kichiro lifted his head, revealing his eyes that looked at Setsuko as Ushio, his mother, would look at Haine, Setsuko's mother. Setsuko beamed upon seeing his eyes.

"Yeah, she was. But I'm starved. Let's go eat and talk up there," Setsuko stared up admiringly at Imperial Academy. It was definitely a site to see. The two made their way across the academy. Rumors flew quickly about Kichiro's new love interest and wondered of Setsuko had been the rival all along.

"I just love this place," Setsuko said, opening the gates to the beautiful hanging garden. It resembled that beautiful place in Setsuko's mother's picture book so much; it was as if it was exactly depicted from it.

"Yeah, it truly is something," Kichiro said, tugging off his ribbon that he would switch with Ayako's tie during lunch. Amongst the gorgeous hydrangeas and leafy trees was a table under a large canopy tree. Three years ago, it was discovered by the council at the time and there they set up a table only to be found by the council. It was tradition that the student council prior would set up clues so that the following one could find it. Eventually, and the three years later, the canopy tree hideaway was decorated beautifully with a table, chairs, even a cabinet to hold books and jackets. Kichiro set their two bags of breakfast filled foods towards the entrance and slipped off his jacket, hanging it in the closet. Along the way, they had managed to pick up their food at the back entrance.

"It's so surreal, sometimes," Kichiro flung himself in a chair and slipped off his glasses, perching them atop the table.

"I guess so," Setsuko shrugged, slipping into the seat next to him. "Let's talk though, Kichiro-kun. Why _her_?" Setsuko asked as if the direct object, her, had been something tarnished and stained. Ayako Takatsuki was only a bronze student but that didn't matter because Kichiro was not emperor so it didn't necessarily look bad. She was a star on Imperial's tennis team and a top student. There was a surprise that she wasn't silver but that was probably because her parents didn't exactly have such high standards. Apparently, Ayako Takatsuki had come from a bad family of terrible Yakuza (A/N – Japanese mafia) but made her way through the ranks at Imperial academy. Unlike her rash parents, she was pure and honest and another one of those darling council fan girls.

"I don't know," Kichiro leaned his chin against his palm as he elbow rested on the table. "I felt something though. Between us." Kichiro made a gesture with his hands.

"Really? I mean, I'm just surprised because prior to today, you've never accepted any other girl's confession to you. And trust me, I know you. You've been confessed to more times than Ryuunosuke-sama goes through girls," Setsuko ranted, rummaging through the two bags of food and taking out a plastic box with pancakes and a small cup of maple syrup as well as her juice box sized strawberry milk.

"Stop that," Kichiro said, slightly irritated as he took out his chocolate milk size juice box. He took a large slurp. "I'm just going to be with Takatsuki-san, okay?" Kichiro reached inside the bag to find breakfast sausage and bacon.

"I never said it wasn't okay," Setsuko bristled, she just felt weird about Kichiro going out it was like drinking coffee and then taking a sip of orange juice. It was just weird and above all, different. "I'm just surprised, is all." Setsuko forked a big bite of pancakes and syrup into her mouth. "Is it okay to be surprised?" Setsuko asked, staring up from her food. Kichiro, in the mean time, was playing with is plastic fork and stabbing the sausage.

"I just wanted something new, I guess. I'm not saying I'll turn into Ryuunosuke-sama," Kichiro explained, picking up a piece of bacon.

"Who won't turn into me?" Ryuunosuke Ishitaka, the 59th emperor, lifted one of the dangling branches to reveal his smirk filled face. "Ki-chan?" Kichiro shot a glare at Ryuunosuke, his facial features turning into some of Ushio Narimiya's, his mother.

"Exactly, you're irreplaceable, Ryuunosuke-sama," Setsuko positively said, grinning cheekily. The quick inadvertent lie had cleared up any troubles. "Are you and Miu-sama still fighting?" Setsuko asked returning to her breakfast, reaching in the paper bag for scrambled eggs and reaching over to fork a piece of sausage and steal two pieces of bacon while she was at it.

"Quiet about that, Setsuko-chan. She could be around here," Ryuunosuke flatly said, being the utmost serious. His constant gaze into Setsuko's eyes was piercing.

"Be serious," Setsuko advised, raising her eye brows and stuffing her mouth. That's what you get for waking up late and skipping breakfast.

"I am. Now quiet while I hide under the table," Ryuunosuke rushed over and held up the lacey table cloth. Setsuko slapped his hand away and stuck part of her pancakes in his mouth with her fork.

"Jeez, can't you be more reasonable?" Setsuko contemplated and realized he probably couldn't unless this was an emperor's association meeting but it wasn't. It was Ryuunosuke, the emperor, running from Miu, his platinum. It could happen and it was.

"This is being rational," Ryuunosuke snapped, mixing up his words and ducking for cover under the table. And of course paranoia came through and Miu burst through the once calm atmosphere of the canopy tree in Waltz Hagen.

"Where is he??" Miu shrieked, storming into the hanging garden's private council spot. "I know he's here." Miu said, sure of herself.

"We haven't see him," Kichiro told her and Miu knew to believe it. Kichiro was honest and not a liar. He wouldn't lie about the emperor's whereabouts.

"Fine," Miu snapped once more and fled as fast as she came in.

"Kirchiro-chan," Ryuunosuke burst out from under the table after a few seconds of Miu probably walking up the secret stairwell and out of the aerial garden. "Thank you for vouching for me!" Ryuunosuke bowed his head. "Thank you, thank you!!" He said, acting like a little child who got the toy he always desired. He flung his arms around his council member and smiled, cheerily.

"You were going to rat me out, weren't you Setsuko-chan??" Ryuunosuke cried. He probably had to have been the most childish emperor in the history of emperors.

"Possibly," Setsuko smiled, slyly and licking stray syrup off her index finger.

"Setsuko-chan, you meanie," Ryuunosuke wept, jokingly.

"Ryuunosuke-sama," Keiichi had suddenly burst through the hanging branches. "Trouble for the council. We…we can't decide." Keiichi put a suffering hand to his forehead. "Can't decide what to serve for…lunch." Keiichi said, suddenly turning serious.

"We're really not being taken seriously today, are we?" Ryuunosuke asked with a dramatic sigh. "I take that back. We're never taken seriously."

"True!" Setsuko stuck her thumb up in the air.

"Yes," Kichiro stuck up his sign with a number ten on it. Ten points for never being taken seriously, then yes. "Exactly so." He nodded, sipping his milk and eating his egg, cheese and bacon sandwich.

"Well, then. That was fun. Let's get down to business," Keiichi swung out his chair, sitting down and crossing his legs. "First off, we have business to take care of for the first three periods of school. So, of course, we'll be excused from classes and having our notes taken for us by a couple silver student volunteers. And this Saturday is the emperor's association meeting." He tossed a concerned sort of sorry look to Kichiro. "I just had to clearly state that but here is the itinerary for the next for days." Keiichi mentioned to Kichiro and passed him a tiny stapled packet of papers.

"Thanks," Kichiro said, reaching over to take it.

"As always, everyone is invited to the association meeting," Ryuunosuke concluded, thumbing his fingers through a few papers he unfolded from his pocket. "As for the guest list, everyone should know that there will be famous emperors such as Shizumasa Togu-sama, surprise appearances from Kazuhito Kamiya-sama, both we know are related to our lovable vice president, as well as Arata Tsukishima-sama and Katashi Watanabe-sama. More are included of course but those are some memorable ones." Ryuunosuke flipped the page in his packet and then looked up at his attentive council mates.

"What should we do about the platinum, koutei?" Keiichi asked, becoming serious.

"Precisely, emperor. It'd be bad if she missed this," Setsuko added, putting a finger to her lower lip. The platinum had somewhat of a role in things the council did. For instance, the school festival was coming up and if there was no platinum then what were they to do? They couldn't get someone else to plan it, could they?

"I'm here, you morons," Miu burst through the leaves once more and took her seat, the last seat that was open. "Thanks for starting without me, _koutei_." Miu darted her eyes at the emperor who hesitated but then stared at his papers.

"Thank you for joining us, Miu-san. Continuing, today we will began thinking of ideas for the school festival play? Then our excursion is also coming up…after the emperor's association meeting. Following will be helping the graduating class plan for their prom as well as fundraising events for school renovations and books," Ryuunosuke took a breath and scribbled something down on his eight by eleven papers. "We'll be likely to have an auction or some sort of party where our guests will donate the money to the school." Ryuunosuke decided to stare into what breakfast items were stored in the two bags. He peered in a grabbed an apple from inside. He took a large bite.

"Sound good?" He said with a mouthful of apple bits.

"Great. I'll get working on the excursion plans," Setsuko suggested.

"And I'll start the festival planning," Miu said, helpfully.

"Kichiro-kun, I'm going to need your help with something and Miu-san, I need that file by today, okay? Setsuko-chan, come with me for a bit while we work on ideas and of course, Keiichi-kun, we need to discuss the finances of our upcoming charitable event," Ryuunosuke said, finishing up the conversation and flipping on his 'we mean business' mode as he turned into his actual emperor side of himself.

"Mhmm, let's begin!" Setsuko encouraged through her mouthfuls of food. She swallowed and stuck the rest back into the brown bags. "Looks like we'll have breakfast for lunch too." She smirked and asked Kichiro to help her bring one of the almost full bags back to the council room with her.

"Of course I'll help, VP," Kichiro smiled benevolently as he slung the bag over his shoulder and followed Setsuko out of the canopy tree secret room.

"What is with you?!" Miu screamed once she knew Setsuko and Kichiro and the following Keiichi had left successfully. "First, you have your way with me the night before and today you ignore me as if you've done nothing? You filthy scum. What do you take me for??" Miu snapped, tears shedding from her beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Jeez, Miu-san, calm down," Ryuunosuke shook his head, his silver blue hair shaking from side to side as he gestured for her to calm herself.

"Don't tell me what to do," Miu cried, muffling out her tears.

"I…I just, it's just," Ryuunosuke stammered, trying to get back into his player mode.

"Just what? Am I just another one of your lovers?" Miu asked, biting her lower lip. "No, I'm not. I'm your damn platinum, Mr. Koutei! You can have as many lovers as you want but don't treat me this way. I'm your number one. I'm your fiancé." Miu complained, glaring at him. Ryuunosuke stared at her, completely speechless. Meanwhile, Setsuko, Kichiro, and Keiichi had all found the path, leading to the exit of the aerial garden. Setsuko turned her head, her ponytail flopping to the front base of her neck. She kept thinking that Ryuunosuke and Miu would be behind them but they still weren't.

"They're not here," Keiichi broke the news and Kichiro nodded, agreeing.

"He's right. They'll catch up," Kichiro told her, sounding hopeful.

"Okay. Sorry guys, I just keep thinking that they're behind us," Setsuko explained herself and then followed her two friends since birth back inside the school. A half an hour later, the three had spilt up and commenced in doing their work as well as some school work. Setsuko had managed to contemplate a few ideas for the fundraiser as well as ideas for the school play.

She was thinking along the line of Disney's princesses or re-creating the story from _The Unforgettable Song of the Witch_. Of course, she had to get the rights from her father, Shizumasa Togu before anything would finalize. Setsuko had also been able to do her work for her math honors class and finish up some work for her honors chemistry class and even do part of her project for social studies. During this time, Kichiro organized the schedules for the council during the course of the rest of the week as well as finishing up some of his French homework as well as his math honors.

And Keiichi had accomplished the financial difficulties for the school as well as doing a few jobs upon Ryuunosuke's request. Kichiro and Keiichi were still working on their current projects while Setsuko had decided to go into the emperor's office to run her newest ideas by him. Politely, Setsuko had knocked on the large emperor's room door. She heard a few grunts inside, probably Ryuunosuke just stressing over the fact that his platinum was pissed off at him, for the time being.

"Ryuunosuke-sama, are you in here?" Setsuko urgently asked, clutching the flimsy papers to her hand. She heard a voice inside; it had to have been Ryuunosuke's.

"Ok, I hear your voice. I'm coming in," Setsuko said after a few silent moments.

"Wait—Setsuko-san!!" She heard Ryuunosuke cry but it was far too late, Setsuko had thrust the door open but her papers had clumsily fallen out her hands.

"Ah-oh damn," Setsuko muttered, collapsing to the floor to pick up her scattered papers. She shuffled when picking them up and looked up to see the emperor from where she was sitting. Ryuunosuke had his hands on either side of an unknown girl, obviously not the platinum, who was propped up on his desk. Her tie and his ribbon lie strangely on the floor and their clothes were disoriented. His especially made uniform was unbuttoned at the top and exposed his slightly chiseled chest.

Her cleavage was shown through her slightly unbuttoned collared shirt and her honey brown hair was ruffled and astray. By the looks of her vest, lying on the floor, she had to be a bronze or silver student and her skirt was hiked up way shorter than school rules had ever allowed. Her face was red all over and her lips were bruised slightly.

"Oh, my god," the girl gasped and quickly began to button up her blouse and adjust her skirt. "Setsuko-sama, I'm sorry." The girl obediently bowed her head as she grabbed her fest and threw her tie around her neck. "Good bye, emperor." She hurriedly said while rushing out of the room from the door Setsuko had opened.

She ran past Setsuko, embarrassed as anything but all Setsuko was feeling was shocked and bothered by all this. She knew perfectly well of the emperor's womanizer ways but he would go this far even with a platinum. Her thoughts of everything she thought she knew about this perfect emperor figure were destroyed in the matter of two seconds. Everything was now tainted and impure. Who was this koutei figure?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three. Dirty Little Secrets

_I, Setsuko Togu, am shocked to witness such a scene. The emperor, according to what I have just seen, was about to make love to some silver or bronze student that was unidentified. If only I knew more about her. Even so, the emperor was cheating on his platinum! Outrageous, I am sure this was never heard in the history of Imperial Academy. Most emperors and their platinum's even get married. Dear god, what has the world come to? More importantly, what is Ryuunosuke Ishitaka-sama doing?? _

"Will you be explaining yourself or will we go along like nothing has happened?" Setsuko daringly asked. Certainly, she was witty and scheming.

"Come here during after school hours. Around 3:15, I'll tell you everything, Togu-san," Ryuunosuke said, a crushed look set on his face and he had addressed her as Ms. Togu. Where had that even come from? He never called her in such a way.

"That's great sounding. Anyhow, I've discovered a few ideas for our school play as well as some ideas for our fundraiser," Setsuko said, as if nothing had ever happened even though everything had happened. Ryuunosuke never told Setsuko not to tell Miu anything but you could tell by the look on his face, he wanted this kept a secret. Setsuko plopped down the couch near the coffee table in his office and set her papers on the table. Ryuunosuke fixed his ribbon and straightened his jacket, he coughed briefly.

"Now, let's have a look," he sat oddly close to Setsuko on the couch and snatched the papers from the table. His eyes darted from the paper: up and down and side to side.

"The Unforgettable Song…," he mumbled underneath his breath. "Isn't that the picture book your father wrote?" Ryuunosuke raised a brow as he read the papers.

"Yes, it is actually. If we did that for the play, we would need to get his consent and everything. The rights for the play and create some sort of script as well. But, I'm more interested in our fundraising ideas. I was thinking we could create some sort of dance and have everyone attend by paying for admission then we could have each student donate money. At least unless their family is suffering financially," Setsuko said, speaking in depth about her initial plan though it was written out on the papers she handed to Ryuunosuke.

The rest of the day had passed by with ease but Setsuko always felt a little uncomfortable being even near the emperor. When he caught her eye once in the hallway as they were switching classes towards the end of the day, she stared briefly and then spun around as if that was what she had planned to do from the beginning. Ryuunosuke what taken aback but didn't take it too heavily at the time. For one nervous second, he had even contemplated whether Setsuko was untrustworthy and would speak his secrets to the Multimedia Club so they could have the scandal run in the paper.

It was the end of the day now and Setsuko's hand trembled against the large knob of the private emperor's room. Keiichi and Kichiro, who actually happened to be pretty close friends, stopped to see why Setsuko was hesitating so much as they passed by.

"Setsuko-chan, go in all ready. The emperor said he wanted to talk to you about the next council association meeting," Keiichi encouraged with a bright smile.

"Ah! Of course. But why are you both not attending?" Setsuko asked with a gleam in her eye. If Keiichi and Kichiro got the dirt about this one, Ryuunosuke would definitely have to speak to them. And nothing pleased Setsuko more than knowing people beside her knew especially if it was something along the lines of these matters.

"Well, I have practice with the track team. Coach says we need to discuss something about the meet coming up," Kichiro explained, bringing a finger to his chin.

"And, remember I told you about the internship at my dad's company. Oh, by the way, we're hosting a party at my house for the Otomiya re-debut into the business. Both of you have invites and dad made me invite Ryuu," Keiichi made a face, saying he was disgusted by the thought. Kusame, his father, was actually in a work alliance with the Ishitakas so that was probably more the reason why Ryuunosuke would be attending.

"So, gotta go!" They both said together, smiling and waving as they fled the hall.

"Jeez, what dummies," Setsuko said to herself, mustering up enough energy to re-grasp the handle the fling the door open.

"Setsuko-san, what a lovely surprise," Ryuunosuke said as she entered and closed the door behind herself. "I knew you were coming, sweetie." Ryuunosuke moved swiftly from his standing place which was pretty close to her. He kissed her cheek, politely and drew his head back. "You are here not for me but for my story, right?"

"Mind readers. That's a good quality to posses," Setsuko smirked, rubbing Ryuunosuke's smell from her cheek off.

"Thank you, my dear. Why don't you have a seat?" Ryuunosuke suggested, smiling once more but acting like such the old man. He kind of reminded her of her grandfather, Itsuki Otomiya, when he was acting all polite and what not.

"Thanks, with pleasure. And, how about some tea? Oolong, perhaps," Setsuko role played back with and sat daintily on the couch, center of the room.

"Aren't you the mind reader, as well? Certainly," Ryuunosuke whisked off and came back with two filled glasses of cool oolong tea. Setsuko took the smallest sip before setting her glass back down.

"On with the story then," Setsuko persuaded and gestured with her hand.

"Ah, why of course. Once upon a time…," Ryuunosuke stretched and spoke as if he was reading a fairytale to a mere child.

"Shut up, the real story," Setsuko glared, slapping his arm and her eyes seething.

"Aren't we feisty today?" Ryuunosuke took a long sip of his drink. He hand shook as he set it down. Maybe he was as nervous as Setsuko.

"Fine then," Ryuunosuke folded his hands and then unfolded them. "The girl was Kasumi Kotomiya, the daughter of Mizuki Kotomiya, heard of him?" Setsuko shook her head no but Ryuunosuke continued with the story. "She is beautiful and is a silver. She's one of my lovers." Ryuunosuke concluded and that was that.

"Who's Mizuki Kotomiya-san?" Setsuko asked as if phasing out on the rest of the story. Ryuunosuke blinked his eyes as if not believing that Setsuko wasn't jumping down his throat just yet.

"Ah, he's the best friend of your uncle and apparently had a thing for your uncle's wife," Ryuunosuke explained as if she would get the drift if he mentioned this much.

"Eh! Which uncle? Uncle Tachibana-san? Uncle Senri-san? Uncle Maguri-san? No! It was Uncle Yoshitaka-san! It's him, isn't it??" Setsuko willingly said but she was serious.

"God," Ryuunosuke said, frustrated. Of all her 'uncles' she had left out the only one. And most of them weren't even her real uncles, what was up with that.

"Your uncle…Kusame-sama. His best friend, Mizuki-sama was in love with your aunt, Komaki-sama. Do you get it?" Ryuunosuke said, finally and clearly. He was so frustrated and even more than before. Was she this dense that it had to be spelt out for her?

"Oh! Kotomiya-san, right. I know him; Uncle Kusame-san brought him over for dinner once. Oh boy, that was fun. His wife was so pretty. AH! I remember when I saw Kasumi-san. She did look familiar," Setsuko joyfully said, happy with her own realization. "But back to real life. LOVERS? What's wrong with you, you dumb ass! You can't have any more lovers. Your lover is Miu-san! She's the one that you like. Why are you not satisfied with just her? What's wrong with you?" Setsuko glared, her expression changing within one second and it was as if the rest of the Otomiya relation to the Kotomiyas hadn't even been brought up in topic.

"And who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't like. You're just a meddling member of the council. Besides, Miu-san knows I have dozens of lovers. But she's too wanting of this arranged marriage to let me go. She's knows perfectly well of the situation yet she won't let go. It's because of her father. She cares too much for her family to know not to tell me how I'm better off," Ryuunosuke said, delving into the situation. Strangely, it had felt comfortable sharing this with Setsuko rather than anyone else. Maybe she was a good confidant to share his secrets with.

"Even so, that's not fair for her or her family. Will you be doing this when you're older as well??" Setsuko angrily asked gripping the collar of Ryuunosuke's especially designed for the student council emperor uniform.

"What? Who the hell are you to speak to me this way," Ryuunosuke harshly threw her hands off of his collar. "You have no authority to speak to me this way." He told her, which made Setsuko forget all the times that he had ever been nice. Ryuunosuke wasn't the emperor Setsuko had secretly adored from afar anymore. He was just a lying, cheating, brut of a guy.

"Unless, do you want to be one of my lovers as well?" Ryuunosuke leaned over, taking Setsuko's red tie with a stripe going down the end between his fingers.

"EH?!" Setsuko screamed which made Ryuunosuke think, thank god for sound proof walls.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four. The Feelings Exploding From My Heart

_I can't believe this is happening. The koutei is so close to me, I can feel his breathing on my cheek. His breath is warm and makes my heart race. What is this feeling? I'm not platinum; I'm merely the vice president. I'm not a lover. I'm not Ryuunosuke's 'sweetheart'. I'm just Setsuko Togu._

His hands crawled everywhere. Setsuko felt tainted after feeling his hands slip underneath her uniform, sliding the top off her shoulders, exposing her collarbone and slightly at her cleavage. Second, she felt his fingers slip underneath her skirt, feeling her gently. She cried in desperation and then screamed louder.

"G-GET OFF ME, MAN WHORE!" She screamed, wakening the emperor. She kicked and whined until he was frustrated enough to finally stop. "You…you're a monster. I hate you, I hate you!!" Setsuko cried, fixing her clothes as she stood up.

"You never deserved to be the emperor, ever! Filthy, dirty jerk, fuck you!" Setsuko screamed, running out of the emperor's private room. Ryuunosuke Ishitaka, the well-known emperor, bent his head feeling the pain linger in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Setsuko-chan. I can't help myself," Ryuunosuke said to nobody in particular. Well, there was all ready no body in his room so most likely this was a thought said out loud. "I just can't resist you." He thought to himself, _you're just not like other girls_. Setsuko ran with tears streaming down her face and wondered why it took her so long to react to the emperor. For countable seconds, he was touching her, feeling her. Why hadn't she stopped in immediately?

Shouldn't that have been her first reactant? It should have, she knew perfectly well. Maybe, somewhere deep down in her heart, she wanted that. That feeling that stirred her heart, the emperor having his way with her. Setsuko felt her heart drop and shatter into pieces. Could it be possible that she was falling for the biggest flirt of all Imperial Academy?

"Hey, Setusko-chan," Kichiro Narimiya, Setsuko's best friend, smiled when he met her at the gates. "The coach let me off early. Want to head home?"

"Sounds good. My car's all ready here. Want a ride?" Setsuko pretended like the little actress she was, that nothing too shameful had happened. It was just another meeting with the emperor. It was nothing more and nothing less.

"Okay, thanks," Kichiro nodded, earnestly. The two had piled into the Togu's shimmering from the sun's glare, Rolls Royce. "How did it go with the emperor? Everything is settled right?" Setsuko blanched, searching for words.

"Everything is thanks. The emperors association meeting with happened as scheduled," Setsuko slipped the easy-to-tell lie and plopped into the Togu's car.

"Good afternoon, Setsuko-sama. How was school?" the kindly driver asked once Kichiro had sat down and closed the door to the Rolls Royce.

"Just fine, thanks. Can you drive to the Narimiya house before we go home?" Setsuko politely asked. Having manors ran in her family unless she subtracted her mother, who could act a bit ditzy sometimes.

"Of course, Setsuko-sama," the driver courteously said.

"So, did anything fun happen with the emperor?" Kichiro smiled adorably while asking.

"Eh! Fun, uh, no. Strictly business! Haha, Kichiro-chan, what're you saying? Business in the council is always business," Setsuko replied, a little too wordily.

"Untrue, Setsuko-chan, we all always have fun," Kichiro pointed out and Setsuko smiled, awkwardly, he was right but what went on up in the emperor's room was not fun, at all.

"But you're still not going to tell me what's going on? It's obvious; Setsuko-chan and I've known you all my life. Something is wrong and you're not telling me," Kichiro then added which surprised Setsuko.

"Wha—what could you possibly mean? Nothing's wrong at all! Oh! Look, there's your house. But the Narimiya family and the Tsujimiya family are coming over tonight! That means I'll see you then! Erm, bye-bye, Kichiro-kun," Setsuko practically pushed Kichiro out of the Rolls Royce car door and he stumbled out into the street.

"No fair, Setsuko-chan," Kichiro mumbled to himself because the car didn't even stop at his house yet. It was at least another half block away. Back in the car, Setsuko was breathing heavily and the driver commented, "We could have driven him all the way to his home."

"N-no, no! Kichiro-kun loves a good walk and I couldn't tell him something until later. So it'll happen then," Setsuko quickly covered her up her hasty lie. A couple minutes later, the car pulled up around the block of the Togu residence. The house was rather large to contain such an amount of people. Especially since Setsuko's grandparents, well her grandmother always insisted on having Setsuko call her Aunt Kyouko-san, had moved to Setsuko's great-grandparent's house. (A/N – I wasn't sure whether to use Shouko-san or Kyouko-san. But, according to chapter44 of the real SDC, Kyouko introduced herself and Kyouko Togu. So I will be following that.)

She claimed it made her feel younger and Setsuko's grandma was always a beautiful woman. According to a family rumor, she was a 'kagemusha' as Takanari, Setsuko's real father, and Shizumasa, who should have been Setsuko's father but is sadly deceased.

"There is my marvelous daughter!!" Haine Togu, Setsuko's cheerful mother, greeted her at the main entrance. She was always perky for the young age of thirty-eight and was basically a 'stay-at-home' mother who liked planning parties and events. She always wanted to pick Setsuko up from school but always got denied from it because Setsuko's father was worried she might cause traffic or possibly an accident.

"Hello, mom!" Setsuko excitedly said. "We're having dinner with the Narimiyas and Tsujimiyas tonight, aren't we?" Setsuko slugged her backpack over her shoulder and wanted to groan so badly at the fact the Narimiyas were coming over. Setsuko really didn't want to face Kichiro, who she pushed out of her car this afternoon, and see his seething expression of how betrayed he probably felt.

"Ah, yes! Mao-chan and Maguri-kun are coming over. Though their daughter never wants to attend, it's a dreary dismay but I hear their newly adopted son is coming! He's so cute, his name is Hayate-kun and he's only three! So adorable though," Haine gushed for a few seconds before whisking her daughter inside.

"Thank you so much, driver-san!" Haine said over her shoulder to the driver.

"Ah-yes, and this weekend, the day following the emperors association meeting for you and your father, we are having another charity benefit to the homeless of all Japan. Doesn't that sound great, Setsuko-chan?" Haine rambled on and on about this weekend but all Setsuko could distraughtly think about was what happened up there in the emperor's special, private room. She almost gave herself away to that disgusting emperor. The thing she most regretted was not fighting back instantaneously.

"Setsuko-chan, usually you pester me on how silly I babble on and on for but you're not commenting, sweetie. Did something happen at school?" Haine as she switched to concerned-parent mode had asked.

"What? Mom, please, I'm just…between school and the council. Things have been busy, is all. I'm fine though really! I can't wait to meet the Tsujimiya's son and the benefit sounds great. Use the beige napkins, okay?" Setsuko said, reminding Haine so much of her husband, 'Shizumasa'. Sometimes his head would be full of the Togu Company and family life and everything else but he was still able to perform every task with perfection. Setsuko was the same, efficient but clumsy, like her mother, and pretty, like her Aunt Kasuga, resembling her greatly and sometimes foolish like Haine.

"Well, whatever the problem, know that whatever your choice may be, it'll all always turn out okay and--." Haine paused, blatant in finishing her mid-sentence.

"Mom, I know you're not that great at these supportive speeches but thanks," Setsuko gleamed and then fled up to her room. "I'll pick out something nice to wear." She shouted from the stairs and ran up to her own room. Setsuko rushed to her room, haphazardly slamming her room door. She huffed and breathed heavily as she leaned against it. She brushed a finger on her lips, pressing on them. She flinched, feeling the pain ease from them. They were bruised, both of them.

"God damn," she whispered, remembering what the emperor had done those minutes ago. How could she even go to the emperor's association this weekend? Luckily, her father would be there. Protecting her, as in staring off any guy that gave looked her way. And then Setsuko felt her heart race and even skip a beat. Despite the emperor's rash decision in almost having her, she liked it. Setsuko knew deep down though she felt that way, she could really admit it. It would be like her voice betraying her heart. It just couldn't work. She envisioned her and emperor, in her mind and then shook her head, destroying the thoughts.

"No, what am I thinking?" she asked herself running towards the closet in her spacious room. Setsuko actually had the room Takanari, her father, had lived in, at least until he was forced to confinement in his grandfather's house. Inside her walk-in, Setsuko chose from dozens of party dresses that probably cost more than the furniture downstairs or maybe just as much. Setsuko chose silk, beige colored pink dress with puffed sleeves like a princess dress but flattered her thin legs nicely. She slipped off her school uniform and put the dress on adjusting the neck line and hem.

The waist was cinched with a simple bow tie in the front, instead of the back and the dress appeared to be two layered with another layer on top. All together, Setsuko looked very gorgeous in it. She untied her ponytail and let her straight hair fall against her shoulders.

"There," she said to herself and picked out a pair of high heels, slipping them on as she walked out. She grabbed her curling iron off the vanity in her room and went to the bathroom. The three-inch curling iron let her hair fall in loose waves and then she applied little, basic make-up. "All done." She said and rushed over to pick up her backpack. She put her books in one of the designer bags her dad got for her and then rushed downstairs.

"Setsuko-chan! You look simply amazing," Haine Togu, her mother, gleefully commented once her daughter walked down the steps of the Togu mansion.

"Thank you, mom. You look great too," Setsuko hugged her mother back as she slipped her arms around her. For an elite social classed woman, Haine was very affectionate, as she was in high school, and still somewhat adorable, in a newly mother way. Haine Togu was dressed in a classic long chiffon dress. It was a dark blue revealing an even lighter blue for there was a large V-neck showing off the inner material of the dress. Haine always looked pretty in everything and Setsuko sometimes wished she had more of her mother's looks rather than her father's.

Of course not saying Kasuga, who Setsuko resembled most, wasn't pretty because she most certainly was. Setsuko told her mother she was off to finish up some homework, escaping very easily. She then found herself sitting in her father's working room, which she mostly snuck into during the afternoons when he wasn't home. Usually, he would work at the Togu Group Company for long hours but tried best to make it home when their were benefits and dinners, like these.

"Hm…review," Setsuko mumbled to herself, rubbing the eraser of her pencil against her nicely done hair, haphazardly. "Darn, I need to ask Kichiro-kun when he gets here. Oh fuck." Setsuko swore under her breath, realizing Kichiro was coming. He would confront her of the way she acted before, wouldn't he? Setsuko felt horrible, lying to her best friend. What else could she do? All this was was trouble. Then, Setsuko heard her mother's voice, fill through the tiny opening the door made at the front of the office. Setsuko grabbed all of her papers and tumbled under the inside, secret nook underneath the wooden desk.

"Komaki-chan, I know Kusame-kun better than anyone. He'd never do that!" Haine cheerily said, not realizing her daughter was in Takanari's office as well as her. Setsuko's mother and pushed the door to the office open, figuring it was private and began to ramble to her sister about her husband, Setsuko's uncle. Setsuko shuffled quietly and neatly collected her binders and papers and sat, uncomfortably while Haine talked.

"B-but, he does think that I am j-just b-because I'm with him during the work hours," Setsuko could hear her aunt, Komaki Otomiya, cry over the phone.

"I know you better than anyone though! You should tell Kusame-kun how you really feel. He'll understand. Is he really just jumping towards these nuisances of conclusions? I never figured he'd actually think this way," Haine assured her voice calm and nice for her younger, actual half, sister.

"I-I know," Komaki stifled. "I love Kusame so much though. I can't believe he'd think I'd do such as cheat on him…and, with Kotomiya-kun of anyone." Setsuko clamped her mouth shut with her left hand. That had to have been Mizuki Kotomiya, the father of that daughter that the koutei was cheating on earlier today.

"Why does he have to come to dinner tonight?" Komaki's cries were so loud that Setsuko had to have heard them. Despite the sound proof walls, it was no hope, she was there and she heard everything. Dinner tonight with the Togu's and the Kotomiya's, how would Setsuko fight off that Kasumi Kotomiya and Kichiro. Things couldn't get worse.

"I—it wasn't up to me. Kusame-kun wanted Mizuki-san to come. He insisted on it to uh, Shizumasa-sama. He said Mizuki-san was his best friend and had wanted him to come. I can't un-invite them on a last whim, Komaki-chan. You know that," Haine clarified, which must have been from a time before. To Kusame, Mizuki must have been the last person he wanted to see tonight.

"But, nii-sama, what'll I do? Kusame-kun is so mad," Komaki dreadfully and clearly said over the phone. Accidently, Setsuko banged her head atop the desk, assuming the conversation was almost at an end.

"Ow!" Setsuko screamed from under the table.

"Komaki-chan, I need to go," Haine urgently said, rashly. She walked over towards the desk and found Setsuko glancing up at her with a sheepish look upon her face.

"Wait, Haine-nee-chan! Hold on a second, please don't," Komaki said, needy. Haine clicked the end button on the phone, seeing Setsuko Togu, her daughter, crouching under Takanari's desk, rubbing her head.

* * *

A/N – Wow, what will Haine do now that Setsuko just heard her whole phone conversation? Punishments are to adhere for, aren't they? Find out next time in: Togu's Daughter.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five. The Blatantly, Incorrigible Dinner.

_I couldn't believe it as I felt rush of guilt all fall over me like a horrible rash. Mother had found me cramped underneath father's desk and had realized I heard her whole phone conversation with Aunt Komaki-san. What in the world am I to do? Will mother band me from dinner? Oh kami, I hope so! If she does I won't have to interact with Kichiro-chan or that girl the koutei is having some sort of affair with! That'd be wonderful. So much for hating getting in trouble. This might actually work out. _

"Ah-Mom, this is rather…uh, strange! I heard your whole conversation with Aunt Komaki-san! I'm so, so sorry. I was here doing homework and then, stupidly decided to hide under the desk thinking you wouldn't know I was in here. Of course, you walked in here after and there was no way I could escape," Setsuko Togu, the Togu's eldest child and daughter, excused herself, quite sheepishly but honestly. "I'm ready for any punishment you have for me." Setsuko willingly gave herself up, sighing dramatically.

"Setsuko-chan!! You silly, little girl! I'm not going to punish you! I'm the good parent, remember? Shizumasa-sama chooses those things. So, your dad will decide your punishment later, sweetie," Haine rubbed Setsuko's head, lovingly. "But, dare speak of what Komaki-chan or I said, you will be severely punished." Haine glared at her daughter, angrily for one second. Haine then, giggled, "But, I know Setsuko-chan won't do something as foolish as that. You're a smart girl. You know when to keep that mouth of yours shut." Haine drew the line that made Setsuko's mouth and then sauntered out of the room, leaving Setsuko shocked. As much as her mother was found as an odd mother with strange motherly tactics, she had gotten no punishment. If only Setsuko walked in on her father's call with somebody and some sort of scandal.

"If only," Setsuko sighed with the two words. She scrambled to her feet and collected her books under her arm as she filed out of the room, following the steps her mother took.

"Ah-Setsuko-chan, I just want you to know that our guests will be arriving within the hour. So look your best," Haine, her mother, had appeared out of no where in the hall Setsuko happened to be walking in and said.

"Okay, sure mom," Setsuko agreed with a smile. "Let me just go and put my books away." Haine gave her daughter another encouraging smile and Setsuko fled to the up stairs. Setsuko released a heavy sigh, preparing for dinner. She sprayed her cherry blossom smelling perfume daintily in front of her and stepped into the perfume fog. It was a special import that Takanari, her father, brought back from his business trip to Europe.

She inhaled the wonderful smells; the cherry blossoms weren't in full bloom yet because it was early in the year so the scents brought back memories of spring. Setsuko dropped her books neatly on her wooden, old fashioned desk. For the most part, she accomplished a good portion of her school work. She figured that she would be able to finish the rest sometime tomorrow when the student council would get off on their break.

"Knock, knock," Setsuko heard a voice behind her say and two gentle knocks on her open room door.

"Keiichi-kun, god, you scared me half to death," Setsuko's breath had been caught in her throat. "I thought you were…" She stammered and turned around to see her close cousin, who a year younger than her. "Never mind." Setsuko shook her head, looking like she didn't believe her words at first.

"Is something wrong? You look like a damsel in distress, princess," Keiichi smirked, making himself at home by sitting on Setsuko's arm chair that sat in the corner of her room. Setsuko took a seat at her vanity table and inhaled, then exhaled.

"It's not that. Just…things between Kichiro-kun and I are a bit awkward right now," Setsuko openly told her sweet, sweet younger cousin.

"Really? Since when? Like this afternoon because you guys were fine this morning," Keiichi could barely believe what he heard, was his cousin and her best friend honestly fighting? That couldn't be, there was no way.

"Yeah, but that was this morning," Setsuko said as if this morning was a month ago.

"And—things have struck change all ready?" Keiichi pondered, girls were so weird.

"Ok! Stop prying now. Things are things and I have to fix them. I'm just worried how it'll all turn out," Setsuko snapped, Keiichi was getting on her last nerve anyway.

"Stingy," Keiichi glared, leaning back on her bed looking about ready to take a nap.

"Don't nap! Guests are coming," Setsuko cried, ashamed of her cousin.

"So what?" Keiichi yelled with his eyes shut tightly. "They're not here yet…" Then, the door bell rang and Setsuko grinned, devilishly and as if her plan succeeded.

"Hah, there you go!" Setsuko applied some lip gloss and sprung to her feet, slipping on her high heels that were destined to kill her feet some point during dinner.

"Quick!" Keiichi cried. "Go over the guest list." He demanded, sitting up right.

"Ok, there are--our families! Oh fuck, you know us. Anyway, the Tsujimiya's with their newly adopted son Hayate-kun and their daughter, as we know, never comes to these dinners. The Narimiya's with their son Kichiro-kun and the younger twins Hiroko-chan and Kenji-kun. They're a girl and boy, by the way. And, lastly, the Kotomiya's with their…" Setsuko paused, remembering how this was the girl the emperor was having an affair with. The girl of the man, who still liked Aunt Komaki-san despite him, was being married. "K-Kasumi-san, their daughter. She's actually in the academy with us. She's in your year, first year. She also has two brothers, one is younger, Kouta-kun, and the other is a first year in the university, Masaru-kun, I wouldn't bet on him joining us." Keiichi's eye twitched, did he get that?

"Uh, got it?" Setsuko asked, even she had a hard time remembering all this.

"What. The. Fuck!? Are you friggin' serious? All those fucking people. Shit, shit Setsuko," Keiichi angrily said. "Are the parents crazy??"

"Shit, shit, that sounds like a food! Does it come with fries?" Setsuko asked, joking around. "I'm not crazy! And, you…its Uncle Kusame-san's fault that the Kotomiya's are coming. _He_ invited _them_!" Setsuko added.

"What? B-but, I know that Kasumi-san-girl. She's in some of my classes. Did you ever read the paper? There was a small gossip column that said she might be the one having an affair with the emperor," Keiichi raised his eye brows with interest. "You never know…" Setsuko gulped nervously, the paper all ready knew about it too. Great, just great.

"Keiichi-chan, Setsuko-chan, please come down to meet everyone," Haine's voice rang through the intercom in Setsuko's room. She looked alarmed and then settled, prepared to meet all of them.

"Whoa, that got me," Keiichi pointed to the foreign looking alarm system that was actually an intercom.

"Parents wanted it," Setsuko shrugged and pressed the red button to talk, "We'll be right down, mom." Setsuko responded, speaking softly against the speaker.

"Okay, thank you, honey," Haine replied and then Setsuko removed her finger from the button. "We should go meet them," Setsuko said to Keiichi.

"Are you sure you're all right? You do look a bit nervous," Keiichi asked with a concerned expression, his eyes softened.

"I'm sure. I just need to explain myself to Kichiro-kun and I'll be just fine," Setsuko nodded, assuring him safely. Keiichi nodded, wondering what she meant but Setsuko looked so frisk with being mortified he dared not to ask for now and followed Setsuko down the stairs to meet the rest of the families. Setsuko had begun feeling dizzy as she and Keiichi walked down the winding case of stairs.

"There they are," Kusame Otomiya, Keiichi's father, smiled when he saw the two cousins walk closer towards the main floor.

"Setsuko-chan, look who came. It's Tsujimiya Masuyo-chan, the Tsujimiya's daughter who never comes to our dinners," Haine brushed her hands on Masuyo's shoulders. Setsuko blushed, realizing this had to have been their biological daughter. She was so…adorable and had Yoshitaka (Maora)'s face. Setsuko remembered the complicated form of how Yoshitaka and Maguri were able to conceive their child. It had something complicated to do with surgery and the use of another woman carrying the baby around. Setsuko remembered it was someone like Maguri's cousin, or someone. She hadn't a clue on any real specifics but here she was, alive and well. Setsuko and Keiichi soon realized this girl was extremely familiar, being in the student council and all had allowed them to recognize most the school's attendees. Either way, Masuyo was beaming with beauty; she brushed her bangs back and offered and adoring smile.

"I'm Masuyo Tsujimiya, it's nice to meet you," Masuyo greeted the two and shook hands with the both of them. "I attend Imperial Academy with you both. I'm in your home room and in Togu-san's Chemistry class and Otomiya-san's math class." She explained with that same really sweet smile.

"You do? I knew it! I knew that I have seen you from somewhere," Setsuko smiled, happy that she wasn't just envisioning things. "By the way, please call me Setsuko."

"Yeah, I knew it too and call me Keiichi, okay?" Keiichi warmly smiled.

"Oh, okay," Masuyo nodded, lowering her head.

"And, this is their son, Hayate-kun," Haine gestured towards the little boy hiding behind Maguri's leg. He was adorable and had short, jet-black hair.

"I'm glad you decided to join us today," Maora said to his daughter with an encouraging nod. "We never wanted to force you into it." Maora added, appeasing with Masuyo.

"I'm sorry, mom," Masuyo said, with tears forming in her auburn colored eyes.

"Its okay, Masuyo-chan," Maora hugged his child affectionately. The introductions went onward, all the way until the Kotomiya's children were introduced. Setsuko nervously gulped when she was face to face with Kasumi Kotomiya. Setsuko flashed back to the time, a couple hours ago, when they first truly met.

"It's good to meet you, Setsuko," Mizuki Kotomiya, Kasumi's handsome father, greeted her, shaking her hand warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kotomiya-sama," Setsuko robotically said. She sounded so formal but did not want to mess this up. This was Uncle Kusame-san's partner, it wasn't just anyone. She introduced herself to Mizuki's wife as well and then introductions began with the daughter and son of the Kotomiya's.

"Hh-hello, Setsuko-sama! I am Kasumi Kotomiya," A nervous Kasumi bowed her head in front of Setsuko with a bright red face. "I-It…It's so, so nice to actually be meeting you in person. I…I have watched you from afar for so long. I…," Kasumi lifted her bent head. "I have admired you very much." She added, blushing with a sweet smile. "Aah, and this is my brother…Kouta Kotomiya. My elder brother, Masaru was not able to make it. He is studying at the university in Hiroshima and will not be back until November." Kasumi brushed her finger tips against the shoulders of a much smaller boy who was about the age of Setsuko's brother, Seiji.

"You--," Kouta began, staring Setsuko in the eyes. "You—you're pretty!!" Kouta closed his eyes and blushed like his sister had and said.

"Why, thank you, Kouta-chan. You're quite adorable yourself," Setsuko rubbed Kouta's soft skinned check which was all ready reddened.

"Well, now that you have met everyone, Setsuko-chan. Let's head outside for the cocktail hour," Haine encouraged to the herd of people standing in the overly large foyer.  
"A-hem!" A coughing sounded noise was made and all eyes turned to the grand, front entrance of the Togu mansion. Takanari ('Shizumasa') Togu held a fisted hand against his mouth as he made a fake cough.

"I'm home, Haine," Takanari softly smiled, the smile he saved only for his wife.

"Wel-welcome home, Ta—Shizumasa-sama!" Haine blushed feverishly and greeted, almost mistaking with the fake name.

"Thank you and welcome friends and guests! It is nice to see you all here," Takanari said to the group, dropping his briefcase and smiling to his friends and affiliates. "Senri-san, I need to speak to you later." Takanari said to Senri Narimiya, who had been working for the Narimiya family for far too long.

"Ushio-chan!! It's wonderful to see you," Haine hugged her best friend, Ushio Narimiya. "And, Kichiro-kun, you're becoming so handsome. Also, kyah, Kenji-kun and Hiroto-chan, you're both becoming so adorable." Haine addressed their teenager and twins.

"You as well, Haine-chan," Ushio patted her friend's back.

"Ah—Haine, I'll meet you all outside. For now, lead everyone outside," Takanari kissed his wife's cheek softly before heading up the stair well.

"I'm just surprised he made it home before dinner started," Setsuko snickered in a whisper to Keiichi, who smirked. "Dad always takes so long." Setsuko complained but grinned all the while.

"Now, outside, everyone!!" Haine urged and led the way, to the backyard, where the cocktail hour would commence. The many families filed down the halls to the outside of the beautiful mansion, where the equally wonderful backyard lay. There was a large koi pond, small bridge hovering over the pond, patio furniture, and a kidney bean shaped pool, food scattered on various tables around the yard, which was rather large, and a fire pit secluded by itself.

"Ah, but we are going to be waiting on an extra family," Haine added once they were all outside. "But, please, everyone, enjoy yourselves and make yourselves' at home!" With that, the bell rang and Haine was alerted by one of the many guards.

"Setsuko-chan, may you please get the door?" Haine asked, peering at her daughter with hopeful eyes. Setsuko did a half eye roll and obliged to the request, "Sure, mom."

"I'll be right back," She said to Kichiro and Keiichi. Setsuko scurried back towards the front, rushing to get the door. Curses these long, winding hallways, she thought and speeded her walk.

"Oh, Setsuko," Takanari held his daughter's shoulder, stopping her mid-fast pace. "Where are you headed?" He asked, kindly, showing his daughter that smile he saved for Haine. "Getting something for your mother?" He crinkled a thin brow.

"The door bell rang," Setsuko explained, point to the not so far away front door.

"Oh, allow me to come with you," Takanari insisted, following his daughter to the front entrance like French double doors. Two guards by the doors, nodded and opened the doors, one apiece. The shimmering rays of the sunlight burst through the door, for it was still only five, in the afternoon.

"Setsuko…-chan, it's a pleasure to be at your residence at this hour."

Setsuko had recognized that voice, it was far too familiar to just go about not. She could know that voice even if she were stuck in the ancient capital, Kyoto. It was never amiss. The glare of the sun left, revealing, nonetheless, Ryuunosuke Ishitaka, the 59th emperor of Imperial Academy. Could it be that his family was the other family that Setsuko's mother had mentioned before? It couldn't be…could it?

"Ishitaka-san," Takanari, Setsuko's father, had addressed, Ryuunosuke's father, who stood behind his son who was almost as tall as him. "It's a pleasure to have you working on the Humanitarian project together. I, earnestly, do look forward to it." Takanari bowed generously.

"As do I, Togu-san," said the deep voice of the head of the Ishitaka family. "And, I look forward to our families spending much time with one another." Ishitaka had added and Setsuko gasped, but covered her mouth quickly. At the corner of Setsuko's glaring eye, she had seen Ryuunosuke smirk with delight. Things were surely taking its turn.

* * *

A/N – Groundage…yet? No! Apparently not, but for Setsuko Togu being stuck with the emperor for more hours is a punishment in itself! Will Setsuko be able to survive the dinners to come? And, what about the dinner now? Check it out, next time in Togu's Daughter.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six. The Humming Bird Whistles Alone.

_Forget what I said about my life being ruined before, now I feel like I'm going to drown in my own self pity. How could I be stuck with the emperor for even more hours than I ensued when signing up for the student council? No way am I going to let this go past what it should. Plan: I'm going to avoid the emperor except for school related business-- begin!! Don't worry; I plan for this __**not **__to fail._

Takanari Togu smiled politely at his new partner in the Japanese Humanitarian Project which had debuted by the charity coordinators under the Togu Group.

"Setsuko, I presume you and Ryuunosuke-kun have been working together quite famously at the academy, right?" Takanari peered down at his daughter, where he stood at five feet, eleven inches; Setsuko had only stood at five feet, four inches.

"Um, ah, agreed, father. It has been a splendid time," Setsuko managed to say which made Ryuunosuke smile half heartedly.

"Setsuko-san makes a wonderful V.P.," Ryuunosuke agreed with a bit a smirk on his face. Ishitaka, Ryuunosuke's father, had nodded in much agreement.

"Before I forget, Shizumasa-san, this is my family," Ishitaka presented his wife, Éclair, a French woman who was fluent in Japanese, French, English, and Polish, his daughter, Aimi and his other son, Hiraku.

"Thank you, Isamu-san. The rest of my family and Haine are outside as we speak. So, let us not keep them waiting," Takanari encouraged, actually saying Ishitaka's first name instead of keeping it relatively business like with the surname.

"Come, Ryuunosuke-_sama_," Setsuko emphasized the '-sama' honorific. "Everyone is outside. It's almost like the whole council is here. We're only missing Miu-san."

"Miu-san…hrm," Ryuunosuke muttered to himself.

"We'll go ahead, and I'll show Éclair-san, Aimi-san, and Hiraku-san to the outside. So, you'll be able to chat charitable works, father," Setsuko grasped a hold on things and said. Takanari nodded, kindly, "We'll do, Setsuko. Thank you." The rest of the family walked on ahead, outside to the rather huge yard of the Togu family's home. Meanwhile, the two fathers' were back behind them, chatting up future business dates.

"You have a lovely home, Setsuko-chan," Éclair mentioned, gazing at the paintings filled walls as they collectively walked down the many corridors.

"Thank you, Éclair-san," Setsuko said, turning her head to smile kindly. "Well, this is the outside. Please, enjoy yourselves!" Setsuko presented the four of them to the backyard, which really couldn't be called a 'backyard' on the account, it was so large.

"We shall, come now dears," Éclair urged the two younger children, Hiraku and Aimi to follow her as she introduced herself to the others. "Thank you, Setsuko." Éclair smiled, showing off how beautiful she really was.

"I hadn't known you were European and Japanese," Setsuko mumbled and she and Ryuunosuke made their way towards Keiichi, Kichiro, and the Tsujimiya's daughter, Masuyo. "It never occurred to me…" Setsuko rambled and then turned around to see Ryuunosuke staring off into the pinkish orange colored sky; it reminded Setsuko of the morning's sunrise.

Setsuko continued on with her babble and then felt a strong tug on her upper arm, she spun around, the curls of her hair flying in the other direction and obscuring her vision of who was pulling her. She had a faint idea. He brushed the curls out of her face, even so when they stood in a dark alley, it was one between two large bushes and hedges and the walls of the Togu house that possessed no window. He, Ryuunosuke, had gripped her securely against the wall, holding her there, keeping her near him.

"Stop…it," Ryuunosuke whispered, breathing heavily against Setsuko's bare skin. She felt it now, that thing her mother told her came once, maybe never in a lifetime. Lust.

"Stop…," he seethed. "Making me…want you." He warned with taking into notice his part time lover, Kasumi Kotomiya was here.

"I," Setsuko stammered, faltering hazardously. "I was not making it that way." She gritted in between her teeth as she felt him nip her against the smooth skin of her collarbone and tug down the bell sleeve of her dress. Ryuunosuke seemed to not have heard, for he lifted his hands to her head and planted a deep, almost loving kiss on her lips, bruising them so. His hands wandered and Setsuko felt herself give in. Give in to his temptation, to all he was worth. She felt her hands, instinctively run against the collar of his suit jacket, pulling him closer.

"I…," Setsuko rashly said. "I want you." Ryunnosuke Ishitaka felt his eyes grow huge, all in a matter of two seconds and his hands stop at her lower back. Did she just say that? Did the V.P. of Imperial Academy just say that? To him? It couldn't be.

"Setsuko…-san, did you just say that?" Ryuunosuke breathed, in a slurring voice.

"Yes," Setsuko raggedly said, in want. Not want, need. "Ryuunosuke-kun, I want you." Was it wrong to say such a thing, especially with one of his mistresses here? Could Kasumi Kotomiya even be one of his mistresses? It sounded like such an old man's term; Setsuko felt the resist of not using it. It even made her feel like one of them, and that, certainly, was not something she wanted to be.

"Go up the stairs, in the main hall during dinner. From there, I'll show you to my room," Setsuko whispered as she held his face close and in between both of her palms. Setsuko fled quickly, leaving the dark alley in between a shaded area of the large yard and the windowless wall of her mansion sized home.

"Sexy," Ryuunosuke muttered, still sensing Setsuko's scent on him and watching her flee and her dress flow, even elegantly, as she left him. Someone seemed to be happy that he could have his cake, and eat it too. As Setsuko ran away from the most exciting beginning of, yet, another adventure, she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her made up plan from before disintegrate, she would no proclaim to be one of Ryuunosuke's secret lovers. Of course, this being the current situation, the plan had to be re-aligned.

"What was that?" Keiichi interjected when Setsuko appeared once again, all flushed and flustered. "Why did you go off with that…that…emperor?" Keiichi reprimanded though could not find another word to suit Ryuunosuke.

"We had to discuss…," Setsuko began, keeping eye contact with Kasumi, Masuyo, and Kichiro, who had all decided to surround her. "Some council things. Emperor to V.P., you know." Keiichi winced, as if someone had struck a blow to his abdomen.

"No," he bitterly replied. "I wouldn't know." He said, tersely.

"Forget it, then," Setsuko brushed off the topic. "So, Masuyo-san, can I call you that? Um, anyway, why don't you participate in student council? You'd be perfect." Setsuko admonished, chipper while switching to her usual personality.

"Well, all the spots are taken…and, I've never been too interested," Masuyo quietly mentioned, feeling all attention being drawn to her. She always despised it, in all it was supposed to be worth, they never ending attention that people like Setsuko Togu received from Imperial Academy.

"Ah, my good friend—Kasumi-kun, it's good to see you," Ryuunosuke politely placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He was so tall compared to the young, first year.

"Oh! Ryuunouske-senpai, what a surprise!" Kasumi turned beat red and embraced the emperor for a quick half second. "Erm, I mean, Ryuunosuke-sama." Kasumi bowed her head; she seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"Good to see you to, Kasumi-kun," Ryuunosuke chuckled, amused by her politeness. Well, they were outside of school.

"Everyone!!" Haine beckoned, standing next to her husband, Takanari. Takanari briefly coughed, grabbing dozens of peoples' attentions.

"Thank you all for coming," Takanari countered, interrupting his wife, or just continuing where she had left off. "I'd like to present my newest project. The Togu Group's Humanitarian Project. It will be the fundraising center for all of our charity events in all of Japan! Well, we'll at least be covering most of the island." Takanari mused, smiling softly. It was just like the smile he saved for Haine. "I'd also like to present my partner, in this joint project, Ishitaka Isamu."

Takanari gestured warmly to the head of the Ishitaka family, who stood next to his amazingly pretty wife, Éclair. The cocktail hour presumed in all normalness once the introductions were adhered for. Then footsteps clacked along the hallway, creating a soft thumping noise as a trail. Some of the butlers and assistants to the Togu residence whispered amongst one another. For they had knew the secret behind the Togu family all their life, the _kagemusha_.

"W-welcome home, sir," Kiriaki assumed with a gentle nod.

"It's definitely been awhile," the man in a cleanly pressed jet black suit responded.

"Takanari-_nii-san_," the man beckoned from the French doors leading out into the expanse of the backyard. "I'm home." He stated, a smile sweeping his lips. All eyes turned to him and then back at Takanari, who used the title of Shizumasa. For that one second, briefly, all of the Togu's friends who hadn't heard of the kagemusha had known for real. This man standing with Ishitaka Isamu was not who they thought he was.

"Uncle Shizumasa-san," Setsuko murmured, not listening to herself while her friends gawked. Who the hell was Takanari, they wanted to know.

"Shizumasa-sama…," Haine whispered and Takanari narrowed his eyes at his younger, twin brother.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven. The Deceitful Dinner Party.

_Uncle Shizumasa-san decided to return just now! I couldn't believe the man standing at the entryway to the backyard. How could he just show up and mercifully take everything away from my father?? Did he learn anything, by going abroad? What happened to manors, at the least? Though I really can't be thinking this way about my own uncle. But honestly, couldn't he have done this in a more subtle way? _

"Everyone," Takanari called to attention, receiving passive glances from all of the friends who hadn't known the secret. The Narimiyas', Tsujimiyas', and Otomiyas' had already known the truth but this was a shock to the Ishitakas' and Kotomiyas'. It was enough to overwhelm this party of people, that's for sure.

"This is the real head of the Togu group," Takanari gestured to his younger half. "I am sorry to have deceived you all." Takanari eyed Maguri, his close best friend since high school, pleading him to go along with this. "My name is Takanari Togu; I represent the V.P. portion of the Togu Group." Maguri nodded at the end of Takanari's statement.

"And, nii-san was kind enough to take over for me while I was abroad, studying business," Shizumasa boomed, walking over to Takanari and then patting him on the back. "It's been awhile, Haine." Shizumasa nodded at Takanari's wife.

"Shizumasa-sama!!" She blurted, turning a little red.

"Well, on forth with dinner," Takanari presumed as if nothing had even happened and Shizumasa's presence hadn't taken a toll on him, which it had. Setsuko Togu, the rightful daughter of Haine and Takanari, walked forth like her father and possessing all the maturity and pride Haine failed to present.

"Do as you all wish," Shizumasa mused, slightly amused with the creases at the corners of his lips. No doubt he was being amused by this.

"So…then, this must mean you are Shizumasa," Isamu Ishitaka sauntered to meet his real partner in the Togu Group's project.

"That I am," Shizumasa exclaimed, shaking Isamu Ishitaka's hand politely. "Ishitaka-san, I'm sorry I was away for so long. I hope you and nii-san were able to get along fine." Setsuko, meanwhile, rushed inside with her mom and younger brother, Seiji, wondering what the turn out of the whole situation would be. Would she, Haine, and Seiji be kicked out of the main house? It was certainly possible, wasn't it?

"Mom, what's uncle Shizumasa-san doing home?" Setsuko gulped nervously as they fled from the backyard and into the dining hall.

"I don't know," Haine appeared uncertain while saying. "I didn't know he was even coming home. Once he deterred his coming home after finishing university abroad, Takanari-sama thought he would be staying there for longer. I guess we all thought wrong since he has happened to come home." Haine paused, fingering the one hundred percent Egyptian cotton napkins on the table settings. "We thought he'd even be staying there after taking the Togu branch so far as to almost all of Europe. And, being there for roughly—well sixteen years."

"A year older than I am?" Setsuko arched a thin brow.

"Precisely. He left and hadn't returned when Takanari-sama and I had gotten married and then a year later, I gave birth to you," Haine swept a piece of messy hair behind her ear after it fell out of her outrageously hard to put back upsweep.

"Haine-chan!!" Maora beckoned, walking in through the French doors to the dining hall. "Ah-there you are." Maora smiled upon seeing the three of them. "I had no clue Shizumasa-sama, **real one**, was coming back. Did you? This is such a surprise." Maora was a bit flustered and then Maguri came in after her as did Masuyo, their daughter and Hayate, their adopted son.

"I had no clue, Mao-chan. And to be that abrupt with his return. Takanari-sama must be in pieces," Haine declared, rubbing her temples from the frustration.

"What's going to happen to us, mom?" Setsuko interjected after the pause of silence.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Haine graciously and reassuringly smiled at her daughter.

"Like to our family, mom," Setsuko clarified, gesturing to herself, Seiji, and Haine.

"Well, honestly, I…um, I don't know," Haine sheepishly said. She really didn't know a lot, so it seemed.

"Oh, jeez, Haine-chan! Can't you just say you do even though you don't," Maora persuaded, tossing Haine a serious glance. "You can't tell a fifteen year old that."

"At least I'm being honest," Haine whined, sounding like her post-fifteen year old self.

"Sometimes honesty isn't the best policy," Maora offered. "Being a parent is important too, Hainnekko."

"Maora," Ushio had come out of no where and said. "She, she has a point Haine."

"Wait up, mom!" Kichiro Narimiya and Senri Narimiya had come in after Ushio.

"Oh, please!!" Haine gestured, as if this whole thing was a joke. "It's okay, really. And, Setsuko, Sei-kun, just don't worry about your father and uncle. I know they'll sort things out." Haine insisted and Setsuko blanched at her mother, now she chose to lie?

"Mom, you know that's not gonna work after everything," Setsuko narrowed her eyes at her un-mother like mother.

"What do you mean?" Seiji whispered to Setsuko. "Is something happening to us, Suko?" He asked, using the nickname his used to call his sister when he couldn't say Setsuko.

"Not at all, Sei-kun. Nothing for you to worry about," Setsuko sweetly told her oblivious brother, as if he hadn't been there for the whole Haine-don't be honest-fiasco.

"Uh, Haine, come here," Takanari burst through the double doors, gesturing a quick hand sign to his wife. "We need to talk." Setuko felt her nerves chill and her face warm up, was that even possible? She couldn't believe all of this was happening and the worst part was she was in a pretty, expensive dress and there were people around. For a high society person, such as herself, this was the worse. Being around others, who know knew secrets and use them against her family. People changed things and now her uncle was back, to stir even more up. As if the worse couldn't become even worse, Ryuunosuke Ishitaka popped through the door, as if my some deranged curse and behind him, strolled in his family and Keiichi and the Otomiyas'.

Dinner dragged on and there were still some confused faces and the real Shizumasa Togu was taking over. Setsuko worried what would happen to her family. This dinner had become so deceitful; Setsuko felt everything build up inside her. All of what her dad, Takanari, was trying to hide and protect his family with and now, it was all coming to a crash and burn. Setsuko felt her worst fears coming to life with her uncle's return, being kicked out of the main Togu house? Out of the Togu family? And, maybe even being kicked off the council for not actually being Shizumasa, the real one's daughter? Could all those things come true with a return of one uncle? Apparently so. After dinner, Kichiro, Keiichi, and Setsuko snuck out back, eaves dropping on Shizumasa and Setsuko's dad talking out back, in the gigantic backyard.

"Shh," Setsuko put a finger to her lips and whispered as they cornered the nearby pond filled with bright koi fish. Their footsteps padded lightly on the stepping stones as the leaned against the thick structure of the house.

"That's not the point, Shizumasa," Takanari, Setsuko's dad, trilled, feeling his last nerve on arise. "How could you show up like this? Why couldn't you just listen to Kiraki? And do things more subtly? Look at what you've done." Setsuko realized they were in mid-conversation and listened in, trying to understand what her dad was getting at.

"Look what I've done? All I've done is take back my name in the Togu house," Shizumasa filled in as a defense. "There's nothing wrong there. Besides, you'll still work for the Togu Group. Just not as head representative." Shizumasa defiled, as if it were nothing. "You can be…my assistant." Oh crap, assistant to Shizumasa? Takanari furrowed his thin brow, he couldn't be serious. "Okay, that was the joke. You would be V.P. Of course, what else, _nii-san_?"

"That's not all," Takanari grimly said, his teeth gritting with every word.

"What else, older brother?" Shizumasa lowered his gaze, sighing. "Grandpa already filled in your registration a long time ago. How do you think you married Haine the way you did? You just had to use my name for the time I was away. What else do you need?"

"Living conditions. Where are you staying?" Takanari briskly asked and this caught Shizumasa off guard.

"Oh, that's an easy one. I won't be staying here. No need, the place is far too big. The apartment by the main branch building, most likely," Shizumasa said simply and as if all he was saying could fill the whole that he created. "Nii-san, really, is it so problematic I showed up like this?" Shizumasa shrugged his broad shoulders.

"It's the way you did," Takanari ensued and Setsuko felt all of her understandings were coming to be realized now. Hopefully, nothing would change. Just things for her dad would. Like his position in the Togu Group? He would still be able to have everything he ever wanted, right? Setsuko tried to cover up better, when she felt her Uncle Shizumasa's eyes on her.

"Everything sounds fine, Setsuko-chan," Kichiro cheerily said, trying to be up beat and optimistic. Keiichi gave Setsuko and Kichiro a wary glance.

"I have to agree with Kichiro. Nothing sounds that changed," Keiichi observed with a nod. Setsuko half grinned, they could be right.

"Setsuko," Setsuko heard my dad call and then she began to hear his footsteps make their way over to her and Keiichi and Kichiro, cowered in the corner. "I know you're there, Setsuko-chan." He beckoned. Oh crap, caught again. Parents, since when was there vision better than that of ours, Setsuko thought rashly. She stood up, brushed her dress, and greeted her dad from behind the brush.

"H-hey, dad!" She smiled while Kichiro and Keiichi tried to crawl away in their dress pants and collared shirts with ties.

"Any reason why you're dirt covered?" Takanari raised a brow as his young daughter.

"N-no reason at all," Setsuko explained, laughing nervously. "Hi Uncle Shizumasa." Setsuko waved to her uncle that stood behind his older, twin brother.

"A pleasure to see you again, Setsuko," Shizumasa acknowledged with a smile. Setsuko felt herself strain for a smile.

"Don't worry, Kichiro-kun, Keiichi. I see you both too," Takanari lowered his attention to the two boys having their escape. Crap, Takanari was just too good.

"It's okay," Takanari evenly said to his daughter and the equally dirt covered boys. "I know why you all were spying." He released a sigh. "You're worried about your old man, aren't you, sweetheart?" Takanari cooed, sweetly at his daughter while sounding very fatherly.

"Dad, you're only thirty-seven," Setsuko pointed out with a goofy grin. "You're not that old." She emphasized 'that' and grinned with her two best guy friends.

"But, you were, weren't you?" Takanari assured and Setsuko just smiled, smiling was enough for Takanari to see so much of Haine in his daughter and be reassured about her feelings too.

"Ah," Takanari mumbled, hugging his daughter subtly and kissing the top of her head. "Thank you for worrying, Setsuko. But, we'll be just fine. Your mother, your brother, you, and I." He whispered in her light brown tresses of hair and said, to him, she really was looking like Haine more and more, every day. Setsuko held onto her dad with one arm because the other one was being crushed in his tight embrace.

"Thanks, dad," Setsuko less wordily said as her father kissed her brown haired head once more.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight. Just Desserts and Mocktails.

_After the whole frenzy of dad actually seeing me, Kichiro, and Keiichi all hiding in the brush near the side of the house, all was forgiven. Even Uncle Shizumasa-san came to my understanding. So I guess everything would work out in the end and if not, I knew that our family—even Uncle, would have the strength to surpass that and more. The dinner was over and it was time for everyone to relax with the just desserts and maybe I can snag a Martini too!...Just kidding._

The rest of the night seemed to carry on without Takanari hesitating much, then again, Setsuko always found him a great actor. Whereas Shizumasa was mingling as if what he did wasn't a shock to everyone, and Setsuko's dad, Takanari, seemed to be getting along just fine despite her worries. He even began to tell everyone, who did not know his real name, his name. Haine, Setsuko's mom used to tell her an old fairytale once about how her great grandpa finally registered Takanari because for the longest time he was thought of as dead.

Okay, it wasn't a great fairytale; Setsuko's mom just went along calling it that because she and Setsuko's dad ended up together in the end. Setsuko couldn't even begin to imagine what Seiji thought of all this. For a little boy, it must have been a lot to take in. Setsuko sighed, as the dessert trays were beginning to be walked around with.

"Everything okay, 'suko-chan?" Kichiro Narimiya came up to her best friend with a smile. His adorable face, which Setsuko realized caught the eye of all of the first, second, and third year girls, was as adorable as ever. Kichiro smiled, adjusting his Senri-like glasses and running his finger tips through his hair.

"Fine," Setsuko breathed, trying to relax as the strawberry torte was coming their way.

"Look, 'suko-chan!" Kichiro childishly said, smiling. "Strawberry tortes!" He gleefully said, the child air brimming all around him.

"Yum," Setsuko grinned as Kichiro caught the young, looking waiter and grabbed two tiny torte-minis off the tray.

"Thanks, 'chiro-kun," Setsuko half-smiled, gazing around the people filled room. Somehow her eyes were automatically searching for Ryuunosuke Ishitaka, Imperial Academy's emperor.

"Are you looking for somebody?" Kichiro piped up as he stuffed the torte into his dessert hungry mouth.

"Uh…not, really," Setsuko scrambled as she tried to find her head in the sea of people. Her mind felt a buzz and she couldn't help but look for Ryuunosuke, still, in the crowd.

"Hey, there you are," Keiichi Otomiya, Setsuko's good friend and cousin, the son of Kusame and Komaki Otomiya, said, grinning. "Sorry for the wait, dad was yelling into the next century at me." Keiichi rolled his light brown, almost hazel eyes that literarily matched Kusame's, his father.

"What? For snooping?" Kichiro snickered, losing his cute air.

"Duh," Keiichi narrowed his eyes.

"Mmm…," Setsuko said, getting looks from Kichiro and Keiichi, as she ate of the slice of heaven that was the strawberry torte Kichiro passed to her.

"That was great!" She happily said, appearing cute like her mom despite having her father's looks.

"Oh, uh, I'll be back," Kichiro suddenly said, slipping off amongst the crowd of Setsuko and Keiichi's family and family's friends.

"Wonder what's with him," Keiichi wondered, gulping down his spiked mocktail and somewhat cocktail.

"Did you…you didn't," Setsuko remarked, staring at his sparkling red colored liquid filled margarita glass.

"Whoops," Keiichi twirled his flask around his finger and smiled silkily.

"Oh, god," Setsuko ran a hand through her flimsy chestnut bangs. "Stupid." Setsuko punched him in the shoulder, making his hand shake and the flask almost fall out of his hands.

"Ooh! DO me!" Ryuunosuke Ishitaka's voice came shooting through the crowd of adults and he held his glass out to Keiichi, smiling ear to ear.

"Shut up, man," Keiichi growled, not wanting the parents to hear all this jabber about alcohol in their underage glasses.

"Fine, fine," Ryuunosuke agreed, nodding his head vigorously. He just wanted the damn alcohol. Keiichi poured the liquid from his flask into Ryuunosuke's margarita glass.

"Damn it, you guys," Setsuko tersely said, glaring at the two of them.

"Lighten up, 'suko!" Keiichi teased. "We just need to lighten up the mood. Don't be such a broad." Setsuko narrowed her eyes at her year-younger cousin and flipped them both off before turning on her three-inch heel.

"Where are you headed, darling?" cooed Setsuko's still-overly cheerful mother, Haine Togu. She saw Setsuko darting out of the piano room, where the after dinner-desserts were being served.

"Anywhere but here," Setsuko said a bit too nastily. Haine arched a thin, light brown brow and then turned to her husband.

"I have no clue what that was about," she popped her earnestly honest response to Takanari. He wavered, watching his daughter exit the room and heading down the right hall.

"Let her have some space," Takanari suggested, sounding very parental for his thirty-six years of age.

"I guess you're right," Haine sighed and smile playing on her lips. Outside, Setsuko breathed in heavily, allowing her lungs to fill with air. She breathed out for as long as she inhaled. She pulled on her not too thick pale pastel colored cardigan as she embraced the autumn, Tokyo air. She took in all of her backyard, needless to say that it wasn't quite a backyard as it was something that looked like it belonged on a preserve or anything but a 'backyard'. That did not even begin to cover it. Setsuko tried to relax, sitting on the small bridge trailing over the koi fish pond. She took off her three-inch stilettos, dipping her toes in the water as the fish swam away.

"Aah," she breathed, re-playing her day in her mind. So much, no, too much had happened today. Whether it was her hooking up with Ryuunosuke, the emperor for Pete's sake, and seeing him having an affair with—not his platinum Miu-san—but Kasumi Kotomiya, or Keiichi popping up more than usual and acting unnecessarily defensive at times, Kichiro's disappearing, randomly, and meeting Masuyo, the Tsujimiya's daughter. Today felt like a whirlwind of emotions all piled in to one everlasting, never ending day.

"Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked, suddenly coming down and sitting beside her. It was Masuyo Tsujimiya, who looked far prettier up close.

"Oh, Masuyo-san. I'm fine, thank you," Setsuko immediately replied back.

"I saw Keiichi-sama giving Ryuunosuke-sama some of that…erm, I supposing its sake or vodka or something," Masuyo half-smiled, unsure of how Setsuko would take that.

"Who knows," Setsuko murmured, leaning against the railing of the wooden bridge.

"Your backyard is beautiful," Masuyo commented after some time as she watched the hem line of her dress swirl around her knees.

"So, how come I never see you in school or anything?" Setsuko questioned, staring at the clear, pristine salt water rippling at their bare feet.

"I like to keep a low profile," Masuyo reported, sounding freer than anyone Setsuko had ever met.

"Why's that?" Setsuko twirled her big toe in a circle in the clear water.

"It's not everyday, especially at Imperial Academy, that your parents are gay. It's not something that settles right with people at this rich kids' school. I wouldn't want everyone knowing that," Masuyo bitterly said, glaring at her watered reflection.

"Oh," Setsuko conceived. That sounded just like something she would never even begin to understand.

"But, Setsuko-sama," Masuyo stared up, biting her lower lip self-consciously.

"Yeah?" Setsuko asked, staring into Masuyo's golden eyes.

"I'd like to be on student council. That is…if Ryuunosuke-sama doesn't mind," Masuyo sounded as if she had to hear her own words to believe in them.

"I think…that would be great," Setsuko's firm smile returned to her face. Masuyo almost blushed, realizing how pretty the Vice President of the Student Council was. "I mean, there would be some things you have to do but you certainly have the records and the standards to be in the council."

"Sounds great. I really like all of you," Masuyo said sounding so trustworthy. Setsuko never felt this way about any girl she came in contact with. It was no wonder she hung around boys like Keiichi and Kichiro so much.

"Shhh…we might be found out!" Setsuko looked up, quietly and found Kichiro's body and voice talking. Setsuko wasn't sure if Masuyo was looking up any time now but she sure was. There was a girl following Kichiro and once in the gazebo, hidden slightly but viewable from where Setsuko and Masuyo were. Setsuko looked eyes with the pair, the girl still unrecognizable. Kichiro's voice was quiet but loud enough for Setsuko to hear.

"Please…embrace me, Kichiro-sama!" the girl's voice demanded as their lips pulled in, forcefully, for a hard kiss. Setsuko's eyes went wide. She knew that girl. No one invited to the private party but definitely close enough. She was Miu Aoki, Emperor Ryuunosuke Ishitaka's platinum. _Sort of_, but the actual one and not a girl of the affairs.

* * *

A/N – Wow, that took me awhile to muster up that plot-line. But there you go the newest installment. If my chapter release is slow, I'm sorry! I'm trying to keep up with my really long story,** Kodocha: Middle School** (for the manga/anime Kodomo no Omocha/Kodocha) But, anyway, see you next time!


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine. Dishonest Relationships.

_So, as of right now—well 9:15—it looks like Ryuunosuke-sama isn't the only one in an affair, in the student council. It doesn't make me wish I had one. But, still! What is this nonsense? In past student councils, here at Imperial Academy, everything was more decent. Emperors' would have a platinum and eventually marry her, nothing else intended. Oops, hold on a second. My last thought—about affairs. I kissed Ryuunosuke-sama!!! And, liked it. Does that mean…I'm in an affair after all?? _

"Miu-sama," moaned Kichiro as the older platinum attacked his mouth, sticking her tongue deep down his throat. Kichiro whined as the sixteen year old platinum to Ryuunosuke Ishitaka, the emperor, kissed her feverishly. His hands roamed her body, touching every curve and every part. Their illicit relationship was just taking place in the backyard, during Setsuko Togu's daily family-family friend party. This had to be the most indecent life could get. Kichiro's eyes grew dark, he thought of the girl he really wanted to be with, and pretended the older, 'E'-cup breast sized platinum was _her_.

"Kichiro," Miu Aoki groaned, once he attacked her collarbone through her thin V-neck sweater. Miu stopped caring when she first found out about her boyfriend, the koutei's other relationships with other girls. And, she found this out seven months ago, when she first became his platinum. Kichiro knew all Miu Aoki wanted to do was piss off the emperor and do _it,_ a lot. That was all and all Kichiro, secretly, wanted was to fill his desires and pretend he was with the girl of his own dreams, the one he could never have.

"Kichiro!" Setsuko winced when she blurted his name and stood in the gazebo's exit and entrance. Her eyes flashed with anger. Just because Ryuunosuke, and her—sometimes—had an affair, or affairs, didn't mean Kichiro should have one.

"Um, hello Kichiro-sama, Miu-sama," Masuyo dutifully bowed her head and clasped her hands together.

"What the hell…," murmured Miu. "Get out, Setsuko." She narrowed her cat like green eyes into slits.

"No way!" Setsuko said, acting all high and mighty.

"If this is about how we all shouldn't have affairs—then, it doesn't matter. I all ready know about Ryuu's many affairs," Miu informed, really getting into her bitchy side.

"I don't…understand," Setsuko sputtered. "If you're like this and you know this, then why don't you just tell the mul-me club and break up with the emperor?" She questioned, wondering if she had the right place to do this.

"Ugh," Miu groaned in dismay. "I have to explain this now?" She tersely complained. She adjusted her thin cabled sweater, pulling it over her shoulder.

"Sorry, Miu-sama," Kichiro quietly said, fixing his clothes and sitting upright on the seats aligning the gazebo.

"All right," Miu sighed. "If I broke up with the emperor it would be bad for the image of the school. Kind of like when your mom sort of broke up with Takanari-sama. But, it'd be worse for me because I'd actually mean it. Also, the fact that I'm the platinum looks good to my father and his company, which Ryuu-san is helping out with by taking me as his platinum." Miu explained, launching into the business of it all. "But, the honest truth is, I liked Ryuu for a long time. Really, I did.

But when I heard of his affairs, I wanted to end it but my mom warned me since my dad's company is still failing. That's why I have to stay with him and can only leave if I can find a better suitor to help our company. Or if he breaks up with me, which he hasn't yet. He likes going about all these affairs. Their meaningless to him since they're all not serious." Setsuko paid close attention to the words that came next. "He's only in it for the hot girls, like that sleazy slut Kasumi Kotomiya, and a good fucking." Setsuko felt her saliva slide down her throat like whisky or something that would burn.

"So, truth be told," continued Miu. "I don't care. I just don't want my parents to be upset because of me." She ended and Kichiro stared, helpless. If he could wish for anything in the world it would be for Setsuko to not have cut in when she did. Setsuko memorized Miu's words with that skillful memory of hers and she couldn't stop biting the inside of her cheek. _Good fucking…hot girls…_The type of words that would tear Setsuko to shreds.

"So, this is where you all are," a pissed, cracking voice noted from across the pond. The toweringly tall and slightly muscular but thin figure of Ryuunosuke Ishitaka stood, staring right at Miu, Setsuko, Masuyo, and Kichiro. "Kichiro…Narimiya." Ryuunosuke murmured lightly with his voice drifting. He walked so effortlessly across the small bridge, making his way up the stairs of the gazebo.

"You are off the student council!!" Ryuunosuke furiously growled. "Never show your face again." He pointed, angrily, at the back exit leading out to rounded, circular our driveway.

"Stop it!" Setsuko heard herself scream, not even knowing she was going to be so assertive with her actions. "This is my house!" Setsuko declared. "Not yours and not the Academy. I will chose whether or not Kichiro-kun can be here. Not you." Setsuko fired, all hot and bothered by this.

"Do you wish to be kicked off the council as well, Ms. V.P?" Ryuunosuke narrowed his eyes somberly at Setsuko.

"N-no," Setsuko stammered.

"Then, shut…up," Ryuunosuke muttered. He glowered back up at Miu Aoki. "You." He pointed, very angrily. "You're no longer my platinum."

"Eh-xcuse me??" Miu flashed her light green eyes, daringly. "You're the one with multiple affairs. You're the one who shouldn't even be emperor."

"Well, you're…platinum and I can say whether or not you're that or back to being a bronze. I make the decisions, not you," Ryuunosuke snapped back almost instantly.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck. Kichiro…is better for me anyway," Miu clutched Kichiro's hand in hers, ready to storm off with him. Kichiro didn't budge, didn't move a foot.

"Never mind me, Miu-_sama_," Kichiro emphasized the 'sama', pondering whether it was still necessary. "It's over." Kichiro finished and then Miu sniffled, suddenly really angry. Her pale hand drew back, slapping Kichiro hard against his pallor cheek.

"Fuck…all of you," Miu growled, running out of the Togu's garden.

"You're still off the council, Kichiro," Ryuunosuke hissed, stalking off.

"He…he definitely hates me now," Setsuko felt unwanted tears brim at her eyes.

"Don't cry, Setsuko," Masuyo blanched, comfortingly putting her hand on Setsuko's shoulders. "It'll be fine."

"W-wait, Kichiro!" Setsuko saw through her blurred-with-tears eyes that Kichiro was turning to walk down the steps. "Why did you do that?? Huh?? Why if you were having an affair too….then, why? And…with Miu Aoki? I—I'm so confused." Setsuko impulsively asked, not quite getting her thoughts together. "And, now you broke up with her. I don't understand…" She obviously looked crushed by this.

"All I wanted was the thrill of doing something I wasn't supposed to," Kichiro drawled, keeping his small back to Setsuko. For a sixteen year old, Kichiro was neither that tall nor broad. His shoulders were small and his height was about the same, maybe an inch taller, as the previous platinum, Miu Aoki. She stood about five feet, four inches.

"Have you ever wanted that, 'suko-chan? The adrenaline rush? I'm sure you haven't. You're such a good girl. That's all I wanted from Miu Aoki. And, now that she's not platinum. She's just a normal bronze. Doesn't give me that adrenaline anymore," Kichiro insensitively said. Even a puzzled look crossed Masuyo Tsujimiya's beautiful face.

"That—that doesn't make any sense! Just have a girlfriend. It doesn't have to give you some sort of rush," Setsuko sputtered. Why was everyone confusing her today?

"See? You've never done anything you're not supposed to," Kichiro smirked, stepping down the last step. "You'll never understand." He chuckled unnecessarily and then walked off, cutting across the gorgeous Togu garden.

"Setsuko…are you alright?" Masuyo willfully asked reaching out to see of Setsuko had any feeling left in her.

"Fine," Setsuko flinched and then looked at the bleached blonde haired girl. "Let's go back inside. It's getting kind of cold." Setsuko finished, wobbling down the stairs. They cut across the garden, going back inside the large mansion through the sliding doors.

"That was…," Masuyo began, about to saying something.

"Don't mention anything about that," Setsuko warned. "It…doesn't concern you." She warily said, darting off faster than Masuyo. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her, bringing her into the dark, dreary unlit room of what appeared to be a closet.

"Ow," Setsuko groaned, rubbing her head and then the light was turned on. She and her kidnapper were inside the downstairs clutter-closet. It was just filled with her mom and dad's high school memories and some other junk. The light flickered and Setsuko knew the familiar voice, "You're the one who fell." He groaned.

"Ryuunosuke-sama," Setsuko blearily said, glaring at him in their awkward sitting position. "What…are you doing?" Setsuko demanded, adjusting the hem of her dress.

"What a mess that was," Ryuunosuke thought out loud, running his fingers through the tips of his light brown and naturally blonde tipped hair.

"Did you expect anything less?" Setsuko asked, staring as his arms were still wrapped around her, tightly and his gaze not leaving her eyes.

"I don't know…For Kichiro to not be seeing my platinum behind my back," Ryuunosuke sarcastically said. "I thought he was more faithful than that."

"You shouldn't be so expectant. And, Miu-sama was right out there. You have your affairs too. You should be punished for them," Setsuko pointedly said. "And—and what happened to being mad at me??? What is this?" Setsuko inquired in her angry voice.

"I wasn't. I just needed to act that way to prove how mad I was. Which I am…," Ryuunosuke murmured in Setsuko's dark, navy hair (like the color of her father's). "Just not at you." He mumbled into her dark hair.

"Then…what do you want now?" Setsuko asked, obviously annoyed with this.

"Oh, maybe to do….this," Ryuunosuke huskily whispered, bringing Setsuko's lithe body closer to his. Her lips closer to his. About one inch away, Setsuko snapped.

"No!" She screeched. "I accepted this before. But now…definitely, no! No!" Setsuko cried, resisting the temptation. It was like resisting the devil. That was it. Ryuunosuke was exactly like the devil. Bringing this awful temptation to her.

"Come on," Ryuunosuke rolled out the syllables. "You know you want to." He soothed his voice like silk. Setsuko flinched, really, really wanting to be anywhere but here. How could the emperor do this to her? She was VP! Not some play toy he could get a good fucking from. No, no. Setsuko could not have this. Not now and not later.

"There are no strings attached," Ryuunosuke comforted, the light pads of his fingers trailing down the back of her chiffon dress. His hand resting, almost as if it belonged, right on her upper thigh. "Come on." He persuaded silkily. Then the devil got his way. The doorway was opened and the devil had stolen the pure girl in the night. Setsuko could feel her temperature rising and her hormones raging. Ryuunosuke took this chance to seal the deal with a soft, startling kiss.

Their tongues intertwined and Setsuko tried to pretend that kissing was something she did on a daily basis. Maybe it was paying off since Ryuunosuke was praising her with more heated kisses. He pulled her closer, upwards towards him. He began laying little kisses down her neck; making her want so much more since her chest was heating up so rapidly. Ryuunosuke toyed with the straps of her dress and Setsuko felt as if she could just die from the stimulation.

"Ryuunosuke…-sama," Setsuko groaned, feeling him do wicked things to her with his mouth and feeling his hands roam all over her hot body.

"Setsuko…," Ryuunosuke murmured against her pallor skin. Her dress was almost off and suddenly, Setsuko came back to reality. Back to what was happening; she was just lost in all the heated passion. She blinked, realizing Ryuunosuke had his hand up the hem of her dress and was about to pull down her lace panties.

"NO!" Setsuko screamed, almost quietly. She ran off and out the door.

"So close," Ryuunosuke muttered, loosening his tie. Outside of the closet, Setsuko adjusted her dress and undergarments.

"Setsuko-sama?" Masuyo clarified, startled obviously.

"Masuyo…," Setsuko breathed heavily, catching her breath.

"Did you just run somewhere? You look flustered," Masuyo caringly asked.

"No! Just…it's warm…in here," Setsuko stammered, trying to relax and trying to cool off. "So…it looks like….there's an opening on the student council," Setsuko said, perplexed. Unbeknownst to the ex-member, Kichiro Narimiya standing so close by and being kept hidden with the wall leading down another hallway.

"Stupid girl," Kichiro mumbled, shuffling away while stuffing his hands in his pants pockets. "You should know I'm not done with you." Kichiro almost quietly said.

"Want in?" Setsuko smiled, half-heartedly and only to get a warm, excitedly happy reaction from her newest friend and almost student council member.

"Yes!" Masuyo squealed, a look of happiness crossing her face. Maybe an affair and a new student council member, who was girl, was exactly what Setsuko Togu needed to get feeling better. Just _maybe_.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten. Another Day in This Town.

_With that day done and over with, the whole world was being pitched into a whole new light, I was finally happy to fall asleep that night. Ryuunosuke-sama did have a tad bit problem with me installing the newest member of the council so quickly. So he did get Keiichi to check out Masuyo-chan's background. So far, everything looked good. Masuyo would just need a donation to the school from her parents and then, it was settled. I began to think things for me were looking up. _

Setsuko bit down on her lower lip as she secured her tie in place and pulled down on her deep indigo uniform colored skirt. Every year the color changed slightly, she remembered seeing Haine's old uniform before, it was a cherry colored red and with little rustic twinges. Maybe slightly is the wrong word. Setsuko stared out her room window, expecting Keiichi any second.

He never came and just maybe, she thought he was upset about Kichiro being kicked off the council. And that Masuyo Tsujimiya was taking his place. Setsuko skipped downstairs, deciding to forget Keiichi and have breakfast with her loving family. Before entering the grand dining room, she peaked through the almost open French style doors.

"How could you?" Takanari snarled and his face contorted with anger.

"How could I what?" Haine sourly retorted and her chestnut hair flying in all sorts of directions. Even at her age, her mother was still gorgeous…she always reminded Setsuko much of Maika-obaasan. She knew in her earlier life, mom always loved obaasan.

"Talk to Shizumasa like that?!" Takanari critically cried, referring to Setsuko's Uncle Shizumasa, who had recently returned once getting his second degree from university and living in England. "You know…you're my wife." Takanari accused.

"I know…b-but…dar—Takanari-sama, you know how it is," Haine explained.

"Morning, parents," Setsuko decided now would be the time to make her entrance as she burst through double doors leading to the dining room and cuing the attendants that stood at the door. So much for loving, Setsuko mused to herself.

"Oh…," Haine's face turned red. "Hi Setsuko-chan." Her expression went from the mortified red to cutesy, hello-greeting.

"Setsuko," Takanari grumbled, Setsuko thought he was more upset that she had interrupted his and mom's dispute.

"I'll just take some money and head out. Stop for breakfast somewhere," Setsuko shrugged, taking a fourth of this week's allowance from her seat the table. "I'll even drop off Seiji for you guys, okay?" Setsuko fake smiled and grabbed her brother, who was half done with breakfast. "Now you can go back to your feud." She said haughtily, reminding herself of how her Aunt Komaki would act when Uncle Kusame would screw up.

"Bye now!" Setsuko smiled, slipping through the still-open doors and heading toward the incredibly large foyer at the front of the Togu mansion.

"She's like you," Takanari suddenly said and Haine snapped her attention back to her husband, away from her sudden daze. "Incompetent woman." He murmured before swiftly gliding past her. Haine bit the inside of her cheek, hearing Takanari's last words. Setsuko sighed as the usual dark black with extra tinted windowed Rolls Royce limo pulled up and around the circular driveway.

"Go on in, Seiji-kun," Setsuko said as her younger brother stared up at her with huge, silver eyes.

"Why were mommy and daddy upset?" Seiji asked with his breakfast toast still hanging out of his mouth. "Aah." He let go of the slice of bread before sliding into the car.

"Dunno, Seiji. Sorry," Setsuko shrugged sliding into the seat next to him and buckling his seat belt. "Wanna go grab breakfast somewhere, Seiji-kun?" She asked despite her brother still chewing on his first breakfast.

"Nah thanks," Seiji shook his head, swallowing the last of his breakfast. "Just school, 'suko-chan." Seiji said in that cute, intoned fourth graders' voice as he wiped any stray crumbs off his school blazer and tie.

"Hey…Seiji, do you have a girlfriend?" Setsuko asked, peering down at his tie. The driver sped down the empty road and even past the flickering street lights.

"Yeah, you can call her that," Seiji nodded his cute little blue haired head. "She's one of my special friends! And, yes…she has my ribbon." Seiji plucked his tie from under his navy school blazer. Setsuko blanched, not knowing what to think.

"Oh, here's your school," Setsuko saw the elementary Imperial Academy come into view through the passenger windows.

"Seiji-sama," the driver came immediately and opened the door for Seiji.

"Well, bye 'suko-chan! See you later," Seiji waved as he rushed out and thanked the driver. Setsuko even saw Seiji walk toward the school entrance with a cute, wavy blonde haired girl in a similar uniform and a ribbon twirled around her neck.

"Kids these days," Setsuko mused as the driver headed back to his seat and darted into traffic, straight for Imperial Academy.

"Breakfast still, Togu-sama?" The driver encouraged although they were darting in the direction of the Academy.

"No, I'll just get something at school," Setsuko sighed as she gazed out her window and the public school kids going across the street in their nylon uniforms. Setsuko somehow wished her life was that simple as she saw a random boy and girl, about her age, holding hands and talking as they crossed the street.

"Life..," Setsuko murmured and her car ended up right in front of Imperial Academy's gates. She blinked, hesitating as the driver opened the door and the morning, out door light seeped in. "Oh." She gasped and scooted over toward the sidewalk where the door was open.

"Have a nice day, Togu-sama," the driver bowed his head and Setsuko nodded her thanks as she pulled her bag over her shoulder and stared at the school. It sure was something.

"Morning, Setsuko-chan," Keiichi appeared behind her as he came out of a black car.

"Where were you this morning, Keiichi?" Setsuko asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No where," Keiichi glared suddenly at the personal question.

"Well, I'm starved. Mom and dad were fighting about Uncle Shizumasa, so I skipped breakfast," Setsuko rolled her eyes and ended up explaining.

"Oh…him," Keiichi nodded, thinking about the blue haired Togu uncle. "Yeah, mom mentioned him this morning. Something bizarre like a kagemusha." I just side glanced at his questioning face as we headed up the stairs and the usual council-fan girls 'oooh-ed' and 'ahhh-ed' at us. Setsuko and Keiichi headed to the usual on-campus bakery and breakfast eatery before the council room, in the West building.

"Friends!" Ryuunosuke Ishitaka said with friendly intones. "Look at our newest member." He gently grazed his hands on Masuyo Tsujimiya's shoulders.

"Wow, I really like your uniform," Setsuko earnestly said as she touched the deep indigo coloring on the council-style uniform dress. "It suits you." Setsuko noted from the puffed bell sleeves, to the heart shaped neckline and all the way down to its knee length hem.

"Thanks, Setsuko-sama," Masuyo nodded gratefully.

"So, here's the list of things for today…These things are what Narimiya Kichiro used to do," Ryuunosuke passed Masuyo Kichiro's usual agenda.

"Great. I'll go get started since I have this free period," Masuyo chirped as she exited the emperors room, and went to the separate council room.

"She's cute, koutei-san," Setsuko noted, very politely.

"_Koutei—san?_" Ryuunosuke raised a brow at Setsuko's words.

"I felt like being polite, you dummy," Setsuko murmured.

"So much for polite," Ryuunosuke grumbled at the other comment. Setsuko could not help but feel a twinge of guilt when Ryuunosuke mentioned how Masuyo would be taking over Kichiro's position. She still felt like it was her fault and she couldn't fix what she had done. Kichiro was still a silver-student, except he was not on the council so Setsuko noticed, during her first period class, he was dressed in a normal school uniform and same school emblazoned ribbon.

"Ki—Ki—chan!" Setsuko tried to call after him. He seemed to be ignoring her as he speed walked down the wide hallway and crossed corners a different way than usual. Maybe it was harder to get Kichiro back as her friend than she thought. Reluctant, Setsuko knew there was a charity event tonight, of which the Narimiya family would be attending. She knew he would have to talk to her there. She just knew it.

†CROSS†

"KYAH!" Setsuko cried as she fell forcibly one of the faux suede couches in the emperor's private office. Ryuunosuke had pushed her down and attacked her neck with butterfly soft kisses.

"Ryuunosuke-sama," She pleaded as he hovered above her and looked into her gray pupil eyes. He looked at her in a way she wouldn't expect from him. It was not a way a girl having an affair with an emperor should be looked at. If Setsuko didn't know better, she would have mistaken it for love. Impossible, though, truly impossible.

"You shouldn't address me with the 'sama' honorific," He told her in a raspy whisper before he smashed his mouth hard against hers. His hands wandered and sometimes, Setsuko could not believe a girl with her standards and her grades would let some indolent man take advantage of her. Especially the player, known to kiss and leave emperor of Imperial Academy. He may have won the hearts of the students, but Setsuko knew not to give her heart the school's local player. Setsuko let out a mewled moan as Ryuunosuke's hands wandered toward her lower abdomen area whilst their kissing.

"No," Setsuko muttered, slipping her fingers and winding them through his. "I…I have some work to do." She sputtered, detangling herself from his grip and climbing off of the touchy emperor.

"Like what?" Ryuunosuke spoke back as he sat up on the couch, adjusting his uniform shirt and ribbon.

"Just…stuff! God, you're so…nosey," Setsuko screamed and slammed the door shut while getting the hell out of there. Her words were so clipped and did not speak a word of the truth, therefore made no sense at all.

"She's…a dummy," Ryuunosuke mumbled inside his sound proofed walled room.

"I'm such an idiot," Setsuko inadvertently agreed before she stormed off to go find some actual council work to do. Even as she found work to fill the void, all she kept thinking about was being with Ryuunosuke. Whether it was just doing student council work with him or making out with him, Setsuko could not get the emperor out of her mind. He was definitely keeping a hold on her and she could just replay every touch and kiss. She bit her lip, conscious for once of everything that was going on.

She had to stop this. It had to be stopped.

Continuing would mean she would just end up falling for Ryuunosuke Ishitaka. That was unacceptable. She could let him touch her and kiss her, and do all those things but never could Setsuko Togu give such a man her heart. She had sworn not to fall for such a man the day she agreed to join the council. It was a day she remembered oh so well. A day she could not forget, even if her life depended on it.

* * *

A/N – Well I conjured up a cliffy for all of you. I know I stink. Especially for not updating in so long. It's been a nice relaxing summer… But school approaches. Not exciting, of course. So I don't know what course I'll be taking in this story.

Furthermore, it will be updated, for sure. Just not as frequently, I suppose. Time will, only tell.

By the way, coming up next time…a flashback chapter! (I think I'll do Setsuko's POV entirely, for once.) We will get to see the first encounter of our two unlikely lovebirds. As well as the rest of the council in their younger years.

For now, ja ne!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven : Sworn Off Boys

_I may have adored the koutei countless times in my years at Imperial Academy. For his work on the council especially, specifically for his attempts to tip the scales so it was easier for students to become privileged silver students. I could name so many times where he has been admirable as the emperor. I may even mention his track record of stealing the hearts of young girls. Who knows, he might try to take mine as well. The only thing separating me and those girls with their hearts stolen is I will never allow him to follow through. __**Never. **_

((Setsuko's POV))

The hallways were widened to increase the number of students to go in and out of the corridors as they moved class to class, or class to courtyard. That year was the first year I attended Imperial Academy, the highly ranked school my predecessor parents went to. Now, the hallway person's limit may not have been the most important thing that happened that year, it was still something. And that something still made a difference no matter how small the increase might have been. I knew that, and I knew to accept all the things in my life whether they changed everything or shifted a fragment of my young adolescence.

Meeting Ryuunosuke Ishitaka was definitely a moment, that, at the time, I did not know was going to change my life. I still accounted for it because on that fateful day where I joined the council I knew I had to remember the first time I truly met the boy who would become the 59th emperor of Imperial Academy.

First days at new schools are always a blur, for awhile I tried my hand at attending public school. In the end, my dad pressed Imperial Academy on me. Getting in was the easy part, complying with him was the hard one. In the end, I landed up at the new school and on the first day I was highly overwhelmed by the large expanse of the campus, the tall buildings, and antique look the school possessed. It was absolutely breathtaking and I knew why my father pushed me to apply. That first day was also the day I thought I had met the rudest boy ever. Students sprinkled the corridors and all around the outer areas with over hanging, loopy trees and open air courtyards. I found my way to homeroom, the first class of the day, real easily.

"Out of the way," I heard a snappy voice tell me. A young male's voice. I flinched, stopping for him, even so. Why did I stop? I still have no clue why. I should have kept walking, ignoring the bitter comment.

"Move it!" He called, looking obviously busy. I let him go past me, anyway. He had neatly combed, light brown hair and large blue green eyes; he looked as if he could be foreign. Those were the first few words Ryuunosuke Ishitaka said to me. Yelled to me, rather.

The second time, it happened again.

"Move, move!" He cried, rushing past once more. I really did not understand what the rush was. Why he had to keep pacing, moving, and not stopping. It puzzled me. I would never find out what kept him that way. He entered a room, and I decided to follow him. See what was wrong and why he had to keep shouting at me, and possibly others to get out of the way.

I shifted the door open with a creak, peeking in and seeing the boy fiddling on a computer and working. I still didn't get why this had him so worked up. He was weird, oddly serious, and unlike the player I got to know on the council later that year. I squinted, trying to read the screen. It was an emperor recall and I knew little about the student council otherwise known as "school royalty", which consisted of basically just the popular kids who bought their way in and gave libraries to the school or whatever. I rolled my eyes, shutting the door gently.

"Wait a moment, Ms….Togu!"

Crap, I thought, scrambling to explain why I was there.

"How do you know me?" I ended up asking, pushing the door back open. Oval rimmed glasses were perched on this guy's nose, something I hadn't seen before, and he was wearing a 'silver' student uniform…I think. He had his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest, which appeared muscular and smooth underneath his crinkled blazer.

"Anyone would recognize a Togu," he lifted his brows, if the fact were merely obvious.

"How could you be sure?" I faltered, not quite understanding.

"You all have the same air of recognition. Imperial fame and trained to be all too polite even to the grotesque of people," the boy noted with a smart looking smirk. God damn, even his smirk was appeared to be smart.

"How did you see me?" I coped.

"You aren't a mouse, Togu," he pointedly said.

I was disgruntled, "Hm, well I must be going." Even that sounded polite. How could somebody I knew nothing about, know me inside out.

"Do stay," he beckoned with a hand. "I could use the help of somebody who is not ignorant like the rest of the simpletons here."

"I really don't get Imperial Academy yet…so I'm the wrong person to ask," I countered. I just transferred, it was not possible for me to know anything about the school and yet he succumbed to ask for my help. Man, this could not get any weirder.

"Or are you the right person, who just doesn't know the ropes yet?" he unfolded his arms and his smirk settled for a smile.

A smart smile. A smile that had my heart sink. Without knowing it, I was deep under Ishitaka's spell and there was nothing I could do about it.

†CROSS†

So, from then on, my status was bumped up from bronze and to silver. That was a plus from helping out Ryuunosuke Ishitaka. After our last encounter, we swapped names although preferred our surnames, for our unfamiliarity. We did, end up, having a plight. We were going to get Ishitaka to become the new emperor with skillful tactics and charm. He had the charm, I was the resourceful one. He would sweet talk the public, and I would gain support by issuing his ideas.

How I was swept into this whirlwind was beyond me, by far. Eventually, I even gained the help of my two childhood friends, one being my cousin Keiichi Otomiya, and the other being Kichiro Narimiya. With them, our force was even huger although, one reluctant day, I found out how Ryuunosuke was really swooning the girl-population of our supporters. That fateful day, my heart turned black and dark and my white wings dyed the color of night.

It was an afternoon, I can recall. The sky was dark and gray with clouds furrowing over the horizon. I sensed rain was on the way. Keiichi and Kichiro were out by the front gates, calling their usual rides. Mhmm, we all agreed Escalades, Rolls Royce, and any type of European car were the way to travel.

In my hand, was a pile of complied statistics about the recall for the new emperor election. It was getting down to the day where Ryuunosuke would be able to overthrow our current emperor. This always happened, at the end of the day, I would report our new data to Ishitaka unless there was no change. Apparently, he thought today was a day of no change. We usually met in the mail service, warden, and part time job room to discuss, so as I walked closer to the room and up the stairs, I heard things being thrashed around. My eyes flashed with what could be wrong, a robber? A person who wasn't supposed to be in there? Anybody presenting evil? I opened the door, being as unanimous and quiet as possible.

Messed up furniture, a lamp on the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

"_Oh Ryuunosuke-kun!" _A girl's voice, I followed the trail. His back was to me; her bra lay on the floor. Ryuunosuke was pleasing his voters by seducing girls. Or allowing them to sleep with him. He was soiling the Academy. I shut the door, a lot quieter this time with my heart strings being snipped away. The pain was inevitable fore; I realized I had loved him.

This difference being, as I shut the door, he did not beckon for me. Fore this time I was quiet enough to leave in silence.

†CROSS†

I still helped him, afterward. Some days, when he lied about leaving early, I would wish to undermine his new emperor status and become the emperor myself. Mother told me she did that once. I smiled; proud she was so strong-willed. I admired that most about her, always. I never told her about what that hoax of an emperor was doing behind everyone's' back, it was jut a family story she shared when Aunt Maora was over, once. He was actually dressed in men's clothes that day and I realized he was very good looking.

Eventually, the emperor gained a platinum. Her name was Miu Aoki and after that, I thought all the hooking up would stop. The emperor would clean his slate and become pure again. He would take his position seriously as the emperor of the Academy and as a future fiancé for Ms. Miu.

Oh, how I was wrong. The second fateful day where I found out, yet again, of Ryuunosuke's personal life was when I wanted to see him to discuss the play, after school. I knocked on the door as any polite Togu girl would. When the truth revealed itself in front of me, except publicly this time, I _acted _shocked. I was shocked, still but this time it was not as hard and it did not tear at my heart. This time, I swore so hardly, I would destroy the council from the ground under. I would recall the emperor, and I would never fall for his nasty, little tricks ever again.

The koutei was not to be trusted. Not with Imperial Academy. And not with my heart.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve: Run this Council

_His lips tasted like sweets. I knew him too well. I knew of his soft spot for cherry flavored Mochi Cookies from the store on the local roads that I stopped by for his birthday. He ate them like he breathed air. That was what he tasted like the last time we kissed. Sometimes I would secretly pretend we were together because sometimes I thought of Ryuunosuke and me as emperor and platinum. That was to be kept secret fore I still had my plan to undermine the emperor because I hated all that he stood for. Except his kissing, now that was something I could try to hate. And fail at, entirely. _

Masuyo Tsujimiya greeted the council consisting of everybody except the emperor. She was girl of pristine wealth; her parents were a brilliant pair. Okay, maybe Maora (Yoshitaka) was a thousand times smarter than Maguri although, they suited each other and made great parents to her. Even though she was not entirely a biological child of one of them, they still loved her dearly. For the longest time, Masuyo cut herself off from her parents' social affairs and friends. She did not want part of the popular "wealth" that made of Imperial Academy's student council. In fact, she hated that such a concept was ever decided on at any school.

Every day, she swore to despise that stupid emperor that smiled at everyone and was, rumored, to get in every bronze-student's pants. Those students being the female population, of course. Today, she chose to especially hate him because today he wanted to cut off ties with a girl he was "seeing" and one that was not his platinum or ever going to be his platinum. Kasumi Kotomiya was Masuyo Tsujimiya's long term best friend and one who was practically enthralled by that stupid emperor. Each time, she gushed, Masuyo puked in her mouth and knew she would take down the stupid player because Masuyo knew that girls, no matter how stupid, should not be played like that. The emperor had to hurry up and be dethroned.

Masuyo decided that she would take care of the issue whether her friend in need would accept help or decline. Either way, the emperor **had **to be taken down.

"Hey, Masuyo-chan," Setsuko Togu offered one of those kind smiles. Masuyo knew it to be a sweet, sincere one. Setsuko Togu was sweet despite being of the Togu family.

"Hi, Setsuko-san," Masuyo said back, faking sweetness was the easiest thing she had ever done. Being a smart girl of Tsujimiya, Masuyo knew the tricks of the trade since half her family was in line with Yakuza.

"How are you today? I haven't seen you since morning," Setsuko noted as she carried her books in her expensive leather satchel.

"Yeah, I've been good. I finished more of Ki—I mean, my work recently," she pretended she almost slipped and said Kichiro Narimiya's name. She knew playing a sensitive card at this moment would bring about more talk of why he was kicked off the council in the first place.

"Oh…um, really? That's good," Setsuko's guard dropped a little upon hearing Kichiro's name almost uttered.

"By the way," Masuyo persisted. "How is Kichiro-sama?"

"Ah—Kichiro-kun is…he's…well, we haven't talked much of recently," Setsuko seemed to hesitate as she clutched her bag in both hands.

"Really? How horrible! Just because…he's off the council," Masuyo whispered, receiving looks from fellow students as she burst out the first few words. "I mean, I feel so terrible about all that's gone wrong." She faltered, playing her role a little too perfectly. She did this, knowing Setsuko would not be suspect of her.

"No, no!" Setsuko responded. "Don't feel that way. I would have asked you to join anyway. The council has far too many boys!" She joked and Masuyo joined in on her laughing.

"That may be true. But, what about when Miu-sama was platinum," Masuyo suggested.

"Yeah…that. It still felt like I was the only girl," Setsuko shrugged her perfect shoulders.

"Anyway, what I don't really get," Masuyo egged on, speaking more to Setsuko every day. She seemed comfortable asking this, being it was already a month into her joining the council. "Is why koutei-sama had to remove Kichiro-sama from the council?" Setsuko provoked this thought for a moment. Masuyo saw the thought running through the VP's mind. She was giving the truth some serious thought.

"Well, come with me," Setsuko said in a hush tone. Masuyo knew she had Setsuko hooked and lined. All that was left was the sinker. She followed the VP into an empty classroom. The room was probably not being used for this period by any teacher. Setsuko clicked the old school wooden lock and dropped her bag on one of the empty desks.

Masuyo copied the action and while there was no adult supervision, they sat themselves right atop another pair of empty desks. Students usually were wise when choosing where to sit although when the adults were not around, the students tended to play a bit more. Be a bit more high school rather than adult.

"I am going to be completely honest with you," Setsuko stated before divulging into the topic. Masuyo held her gaze, accepting the honesty. "Kichiro-kun was 'seeing'" Setsuko lifted her brows suggestively. "Miu-san and the emperor would not have with that. So, he decided to remove them both from the council. I really must say, that's all there is to the story. Ishitaka-sama was furious at the time but I think he is really okay with the two of them." Masuyo knew a few things after what was said. The first was true although something was missing and the last was a sugar coated lie. Setsuko was good. But Masuyo knew she was better.

"I have a proposition for you," Masuyo stated, receiving a puzzled look from Setsuko.

†CROSS†

An hour later, Masuyo Tsujimiya and Setsuko Togu, members of the ever-presently famous student council, were seen leaving an unused classroom and across the quad. Both looked determined and serious, and maybe a little bit crazy. Good thing, those two were so pretty because 'crazy' does not always look good on some people.

Setsuko Togu knew that with a new alliance, her plan could move into motion again. She knew that with the right tactics and right people, demise could take place. Her plan to take down the emperor could be perfected. She and Masuyo Tsujimiya had discussed for an hour after she revealed truth after truth of everything she knew. For some reason, after letting all that information and gossip behind the emperor, she felt a weight lifted.

A relief washed over and then what was shocking was what Masuyo had to share. This girl, this newly instated member, had the same ideas and same desire to take down Ryuunosuke Ishitaka as she had. They were both one in the same. They both knew that with the help of one another, they could do anything. Anything was possible and a lot would happen.

There was, of course, one thing that could not be said. Setsuko could share all the things she wanted and all the dirt she had on Ryuunosuke. But one thing she could not share nor be honest about was how she felt. Even in the pits of darkness, in her heart, she knew she had to hide behind all of it because much more was at stake. Much more had to be taken care of.

†CROSS†

_Sweet Charity _

Setsuko received a new mail on her highly technical cellular phone that evening. It was from Masuyo, her new mate and her new accomplice.

_We're coming toward the hotel. My parents made me wear this god-awful dress. ^//^ _

Setsuko giggled as sat in a fancy, expensive Escalade with her two, doting parents and her younger brother, Seiji. Takanari kept his gaze out the window and Haine smiled at her daughter.

"Who are you speaking to, sweetie?" She asked.

"Just…Masuyo," Setsuko decided to be honest with her parents. Usually she kept her guard up because parents were just parents. They may be the hereditary make up of you but, that didn't mean they were your best friends and you would have sleepovers and dish gossip. "We're becoming good friends."

"Is that so?" Haine asked.

"Yeah," Setsuko gave a curt nod. She looked over at her dad, who remained stoic. He must still be miffed that her mother was spending time with Uncle Shizumasa. Instead of thinking of that, especially since Uncle would be at the Kotomiya's charity event tonight, Setsuko's fingers roamed the tiny cellular keyboard.

_I'm sure it's gorgeous! Aunt Maora always designs the coolest stuff. Anyway, so are we. Phase one to commence, right? _

Setsuko stifled a laugh, did she really just type 'commence'? She sounded like a member of the CIA intending to wreak havoc on the bad guy. Good thing this bad guy was not being charged with murder or anything too crazy. Although then again, breaking hearts could be applied to the killing of something.

"D-Darling," Haine tried to grab hold of her husband's attention.

"What is it, Haine?" Takanari dutifully answered. His expression tight.

"Uh…ah, never mind," Haine lowered her head. Setsuko wondered when her mother had become timid. Something must be going wrong. But Setsuko could not lend attention to that right now. She had bigger problems to worry about.

Setsuko's phone erupted in a chorus of beeps. She opened the screen, reading quickly.

_Lol! Phase one to commence. _

So it would begin, whether the neatly dressed, Calvin Klein suit clad Ryuunosuke Ishitaka would notice or not. He could just drink fake mocktails instead and he would not even see who, or what, was coming.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: The Recall**

_My nerves were rattled. I was god damn nervous at this point in time. I knew it as the car pulled around the circular, elongated Plaza Hotel driveway. Other fancy cars were seen ahead of ours, in the drive, and I could see neatly, tuxedo clad men opening the doors for other prestigious families from all over Japan. I bit my lower lip, wishing Keiichi or Kichiro were with me now so I would not have to face this all alone. I knew in a few hours, I would take down Ryuunosuke Ishitaka. _

_The niceness in me would cripple as the anger and feminist, in me, would take over._

"Togu-sama," the men at the front had bowed at the foot of the limo as the Togu family made their gracious way out of the blackened car. First out came, the co-head of the family, Togu Takanari, following was wife Togu Haine, and lastly, their two children, Togu Setsuko and Togu Seiji. Setsuko straightened her new, sweet _Rodarte_ dress which lay pressed underneath her quilted coat. She followed her family up the elegant, purposely carpeted stairwell with light seeping out of the classy hotel. Inside the lobby, there were elegant decorations with crystal light fixtures, flower trimmings, and a giant sign commemorating the charity in which Japan's elite were benefitting. Takanari led his family with a determined walk into one of the main, brightly lit rooms, on the same lower level. Once inside, Setsuko surveyed the party, picking apart who was from which family and to her utmost surprise, she noticed Kichiro Narimiya and Keiichi Otomiya chatting with two fancy dress clad girls, probably from prominent families.

"Hand me your coat, Setsuko," Takanari said, holding a generous hand out to his daughter.

"Thanks, dad," Setsuko squeaked, forcing herself to look away from Kichiro and Keiichi.  
"Go on. It's quite alright," Takanari gave an effortless nod as Setsuko handed him her coat as he had held Haine's as well.

"Sure," Setsuko nodded and stalked off, not really seeing need to go over to Kichiro and Keiichi just yet. No, she would put that off for as long as she could.

"Set-su-ko!" Masuyo Tsujimiya hugged her arm. She adorned a really adorable dress with ribbons and frills and she smelt fragrant. Setsuko caught a short whiff of her perfume, in the mitts of the embrace. "There you are!" She smiled, straightening at once after the brief hug.

"Hey Masuyo-chan," Setsuko beamed, her fingers itching for their plan to begin. She knew that this feeling could be fleeting and if momentum was lost, she would fail in trying to bring down the emperor.

"Everything set?" Masuyo breathed as the rush of voices filled the air and the adults would commence play of their charity formal.

"Yes, I'm sure," Setsuko nodded as she peered around the 'for-the-time-being' normal looking party room. Soon enough the delicate looking party would be exchanged for a corrupt emperor take down.

†CROSS†

It was time.

And, Setsuko could tell as she had safely avoided the emperor the entire night. So far. Although it was almost time to take him down. Thereafter would be the called for confrontation.

"Trustworthy VP," a hand had clapped her shoulder and she froze in place. Her whole body turned rigid and unmoving. Her insides could barely move.

"Koutei-sama," she greeted him stiffly. "There are things I must tend to." She informed unnecessarily. He pulled her close, drawing her body in and his scent heavily wafting off of him. Setsuko squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. From across the room, she had spotted Masuyo. It was as if through the sea of adults she had the ability¸ the power to see her accomplice. Almost, it seemed, she had a pair of goggles which could see past the adults since in the throngs of adults, the young were easily spotted. Masuyo gave her a face: what are you doing? It asked. Setsuko appeared helpless as her friend stood affront a huge projector, used for the party's purposes.

"Stay the while," he asked. It sounded like begging.

"No, I really must," Setsuko responded, polite and crisp as usual.

"Wait, kawaii-chan," Ryuunosuke begged. This time she was sure he had begged her. Did he just call her cute? Setsuko felt her face turn crimson. Bright, bright red. Still, she struggled to be free of his grasp. He held on even tighter. Setsuko wished she was stronger. She should have been made stronger. She was her mother's child after all.

Setsuko then felt her blood begin to burn and she gulped, nervously. The screen had revealed down from where it hung inconspicuously overhead the auction items displayed across a long, rectangular covered table. The auction would be held later to support the Green Peace Effort. Lavish gift set were being sold for the cause. It was nice. Except the blank white projector screen overlapped the high stacked gifts on the elegant clothed table.

**Is this the emperor you want? **

The screen read in thick, black block letters on the screen. The tiny projector system hung overhead the party attendees. Setsuko felt Ryuunosuke loosen his grip. She remained even though all chaos would soon wreak havoc. Suddenly, a stream of pictures flew across the screen with gentle music playing the background. Masuyo must have added it for a touch. Except all the Emperor Association members were there tonight. They had all been highly ranked from the Academy and in the business world. Therefore, Setsuko knew tonight would create entire demise. The plan was rolling out quite perfectly and Setsuko locked eyes with Masuyo who was grinning benevolently at the screen. Quite scheming, Setsuko knew. The pictures revealed Ryuunosuke's latest affair and even pictures of him with his past Platinum, Miu Aoki. The other affairs had been screened. All except Setsuko herself. That could not be revealed.

Of course it couldn't be revealed.

Suddenly, a chorus of voices erupted and Setsuko had not planned this but suddenly all eyes were on her. But no, they were looking past her. At the gentleman that stood behind her. All eyes were on him except when somebody called aloud,

"I would like to recall the emperor!"

* * *

A/N - Happy Valentine's Day! / Chinese New Year! :)

Enjoy.... I guess that's all I have to say. And, I apologize for the long wait to update.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: The New Emperor**

_I accomplished all I had planned with the help of Masuyo-chan, of course. But, I really did it. Although the mere gratification of the recall has not made me any happier. I have not rejoiced for the fact girls will no longer be the toys of Ryuunosuke. No. That's not the case. _

_In fact I was not even the one who shouted, "I would like to recall the emperor," that day. No, I was not. But sometimes, I wish I was. _

_Keiichi Otomiya. _

All eyes and people flanked toward him when he proclaimed he would recall the emperor.

"I would like to recall the emperor, please. With the consent of the Emperor's Association," He added¸ a bit more politely judging the circumstances of being the room filled of Imperial Academy's past hierarchy members. Eyes widened and even Otomiya Komaki and Otomiya Kusame seemed mildly surprised at their son's sudden outburst. Even with the fact that all eyes were on the Otomiya family, people had recognized the student council treasurer and had connected him with the prosperous Otomiya family.

"I accept," Kamiya Kazuhito, grandfather to Setsuko, had decreed and the other emperors and respective families stared at the past generational emperor, who had invented the Platinum system. His saying that he would support the motion toward the new emperor was a highly influential sentiment. Suddenly past emperors had agreed and favored the statement.

"Alright, as the representative of the Emperor's Association, the recall will begin and however the students vote will be how the new, or old, emperor will be decided," Kamiya Kazuhito announced once on stage with full frontal podium and microphone. "Is this clear and do you, Ishitaka Ryuunosuke, the current emperor, agree to these terms…under the given circumstances?" All eyes suddenly withdrew and looked for a moment at the spotlight. Specifically the boy under said spotlight. He looked stricken and Togu Takanari had thought of himself when the recall with Yoshitaka (Maora) Ichinomiya was going on, during his emperor days. Ryuunosuke Ishitaka was not in good shape, in other words, and looked like a boy lost in translation or confusion. It seemed this was hitting him in a way he could not take it all in at once. Setsuko had finally reached the other side of the room, far away from the light.

Ryuunosuke seemed to blink before admitting, "I accept the recall."

And that was how it would begin, although Setsuko did not feel accomplished as she gripped the hem of her dress tightly and watched the action. Knowing she was behind all of this, and Masuyo as well, gave her feelings of satisfaction although it was not the victory she had dreamt. In fact, she, in no way, felt any victorious feeling toward the movement.

Although the predicaments of the next day would settle in slowly as the clocks turned and the cogwheels kept spinning like time. The new day was tense. Setsuko could feel it as she was walking through the student council room at the exact same time the emperor was there, preparing something that appeared as plans to win back the students. She felt nervous as she paced across the room, going to collect a file with all the rules concerning recalls. Keiichi had requested it of her, and told her to fetch it while he was in class. She complied with him, telling him they would talk tonight about what happened at the Green Peace benefit, the night prior. Keiichi had been inquiring although Setsuko had not, fully, admitted to what had gone on. She tried desperately to keep to herself although as she was staring at the elongated wall unit of files, Ryuunosuke interrupted her reverie.

"Setsuko-chan," Ryuunosuke was suddenly standing behind her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "I know it was you, who did all of that the other night. Masuyo Tsujimiya-san, too. You both must be accomplices then." He paused and Setsuko had not uttered a word. "I understand why you did it. But, are you satisfied? The school hates me now. There is no way I can become emperor again. Are you okay with that?"

_Of course I am, _Setsuko thought harshly and snatched the file once she caught sight of it on the above shelf.

"Isn't there anything between you and me?" Ryuunosuke asked she and she could feel her body tense and her eyes squeezed shut at the question. There had to be nothing. She could not fall for this horrible, incorrigible emperor. She just could not.

She collected herself. Forced a smile, "No," she turned around and said. "Of course there isn't." She hastened and made sure she spoke nothing more before darting past him. She rushed out of the door before he had another chance to speak to her. Once outside, she let out a long sigh of somewhat relief, or longing. She kneeled on the floor, thankful no one was there to point out her panties were showing. She buried her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"Of course there's something," she almost cried, feeling the elegant door at her back. "There always was… He's just an idiot." She muttered to herself before dragging herself back up and going along with her day. Love was not supposed to be this hard. It just wasn't.

Her day went along as usual. Setsuko had aided Keiichi in achieving the popularity and votes of the public. Everyone had seemed to favor him because this was the second most popular council in the history of Imperial Academy. Setsuko knew her mother and father, as Platinum and Emperor had held the title of the most popular council in student council history. Keiichi promised things like his bringing back Kichiro Narimiya, to the council, who was unrightfully ousted because of his "affair" with past Platinum, Miu Aoki. Keiichi even promoted longer lunch periods and a real way of students gaining points much more efficiently. To the students, he seemed to be just what the school needed after the demise of such a corrupt student council president. That night, Keiichi and the rest of the Otomiya family had come over for dinner. Therefore, Keiichi and Setsuko were speaking in her room about the benefit, she promised they would discuss.

"So you and Masuyo-san were behind the entire thing?" Keiichi's face turned white as a sheet. He was in blatant shock from the story after Setsuko relished the entire beginning to end.

"Yeah, we're the ones behind it," Setsuko said, as if the story was not enough evidence.

"That intense, Setsuko…I just, you must hate him…real bad," Keiichi pondered and Setsuko thought that she hadn't. But to an outside person, it would appear as if she did.

"Do you think it's all right that I seemed to be a part of your plan?" Keiichi asked, while Setsuko did not respond to whether or not she hated the current emperor.

"No, it was perfect, Keiichi. I was just as surprised as the others, though. And, you can't tell anyone that it was Masuyo and I. I didn't even admit it to Ryuunosuke when he said he knew it was me and Masuyo." Setsuko bit her lower lip, nervously.

"It's okay, Setsuko. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. But, you are alright with this, no? Me being the new emperor, if the recall allows me to win," Keiichi asked, having the same nervousness as Setsuko.

"Of course I am. You'll make a great emperor, Keiichi," Setsuko told him and then the two were called for dinner.

"Should we talk after?" Setsuko asked, almost hesitantly. It was weird conspiring in secret without anybody else knowing who was behind the emperor having been recalled and then Keiichi being part of the group of those who knew, now.

"Sure, Setsuko…but, you know, through all this, you seem so nervous. Are you truly okay with all this? I mean, I know you say you are. But, it's just written all over your face that you aren't," Keiichi justified and reached for her shoulder.

"No, I am," she closed her eyes and opened them. "It's just; I've never done anything like this before. But, Ryuunosuke had to be overthrown. He was too corrupt to be emperor."

"If you're worried about whether you did the right thing, you did, Setsuko. You really did," Keiichi told her as they exited her room.

"Keiichi," Setsuko wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Thank you." She hugged him from behind and Keiichi felt his whole self twitch. Setsuko was hugging him and he could feel her body press against his, so perfectly. So smoothly. It felt wonderful and he wished they could be like this, forever.

"Okay, _princess_, that's all. Let's go eat now," Keiichi admonished, bringing the two back to reality. There was no way any of that could go on, now that Keiichi had undertaken the responsibility of possibly becoming the new koutei. There was just no way. Well there was one way. Except, suggesting a new romance could only lead to one thing and one thing alone. And Setsuko was too consumed in the possibly dethroned emperor. She was infatuated and the only person who didn't know that was Setsuko, herself.

Keiichi had to be real with her if she wouldn't be real with herself, "Setsuko, c'mon the food will get cold." He joked and pulled her hand, releasing her from their embrace. Maybe in another time, they could have been something more than just "cousins".

†CROSS†

The next day, the votes were in and tallied and the emperor would be announced.

"We hereby admit the new emperor to Imperial Academy. Please, allow me to introduce the 60th emperor, Keiichi Otomiya!" announced Kamiya Kazuhito, who had dropped by to bring in the deliberation. "Please take care of the academy from this point onward." In a few moments, the new emperor had taken the stage and the other was officially dethroned. Now, Ryuunosuke Ishitaka did not look amiss nor did he seem surprised by this outcome.

In fact, bemused was more his expression as he walked off the stage, in his current council uniform. Although, Setsuko seemed to watch the fallen emperor as he emerged off stage of the auditorium. Her gaze remained on the boy no one would watch or waver over and instead everyone looked and cheered toward the coming of the new age. Keiichi Otomiya would be the new emperor and things were about to be shaken up. Setsuko knew the world that she knew before would no longer be the same.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: The New Reign**

_The New Year graced us all, this month. Although I could scarcely find time to celebrate, since the new emperor reign had swept the Academy by surprise and shock. And, even though it's been a month since the incident, I think about it every day and I even think about the guy I really should not have on my mind. _

_I just can't forget him. _

_And I certainly can't forget what I have done to him. _

It had been a month since Keiichi Otomiya had been announced emperor of Imperial Academy. Ryuunosuke Ishitaka had been successfully overthrown and all was at peace in the student council. Kichiro Narimiya had taken his spot back, alongside the council, and was given the promotion of having Keiichi's prior job of treasurer. Masuyo Tsujimiya was still on the council as clerk and finally, Setsuko Togu remained with her job as vice president. The new council brought slight alterations and sometimes, some wondered what had ever happened to the old, out-dated emperor.

"Will you be picking a Platinum soon?" Kichiro Narimiya asked one day as he and the koutei, Keiichi Otomiya, were working on this case of some uprisings of girls, who were disappointed with the new council. Keiichi was trying his best to settle the disputes. In other words, these girls were still hung up over the 59th emperor and had not known where he had been, of recent.

"That's an arbitrary thought," Keiichi chuckled, glancing up from his paper and stared at Kichiro from across the table they were sitting at.

"No, it's a good question _Mr. Emperor_," Kichiro said, despite himself.

Keiichi laughed, "Shut up with that, man. I'm still your friend before the emperor."

"So, really, who do you want as your Platinum? Any ideas?" Kichiro raised his eyebrows behind his thin framed glasses.

"Well…I did have one idea," Keiichi pondered the thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh…morning, guys. We have a problem," Setsuko Togu burst through the doors of the council room, which had expanded during the previous council reigns. By her side, was other council member, Masuyo Tsujimiya, and the two had held coffee cups in their hands.

"Yeah, the Mul-Me club and Newspaper have been going crazy about the riots going on outside. They want to over throw you, Keiichi-sama… This is turning into a serious problem," Masuyo observed and threw back the curtain to one of the floor to ceiling windows. Outside revealed a mass of silver and bronze students (mostly girls) screaming up at the council room.

"Don't they know that we tried to save their asses," groaned Setsuko. All of the council had known the truth about Setsuko and Masuyo being behind the whole 'over throw' the emperor campaign.

"This is getting crazy," Kichiro observed, once peering out the window. "We've gotta do something. And quick." He noted, seeing the rioters increase in numbers and hearing their cries get increasingly louder.

"I think we should call for an assembly…or a meeting, with all those rabid fan girls," Masuyo suggested as the council plotted at the table.

"That…could work," Setsuko thoughtfully said, placing a finger to her lips.

"We can do this," Kichiro chimed in and together, the council would decide how to deliberate with one of their most current and serious problems.

In other news, lurking around some of the hallways like he had used to, Ryuunosuke Ishitaka was roaming the halls during a free period. His hair was a mess and his 'normal' and non-emperor uniform was a little dusty and not pressed. Just as his uniform was, his appearance was no better. Nobody could even recognize the estranged sixteen year old with his messy and unruly dark, shorn hair and his navy blue eyes hidden behind the rims of his old glasses. To be honest, Ryuunosuke was in hiding although, he seemed to be suspicious looking and up to something non-discreet. He glanced to and fro, almost checking the hallways for people in order to make sure he was as unnoticeable as a fly before he slipped into any empty classroom, Mac Pro in hand. With the lights out, the only luminescence came from his laptop screen and the clicking started a clamor as he typed away. Being kept hidden from the world was his game although soon, the concealment would fade away.

"We have gathered here today, in order to address the 'riots' going on outside about the past emperor, Ishitaka Ryuunosuke-sama," Keiichi informed as he adjusted the microphone to his height as he stood before the student body. In front of the podium, he looked pristine and prepared to handle the disputes. The public (mostly made up of the angry, Ryuunosuke fan girl-lover girls) looked dazedly at the statement and as if he had said nothing at all. Seeming to ignore the unimpressed appearances of his peers, Keiichi pressed onward, "It seems my emperorship may have discouraged, you all. Although I must see to these problems so they are addressed. Therefore, I will pass along the speech to my fellow council member and vice president, Togu Setsuko-san. Unlike me, she will adhere to your problems and try to make understanding. A lady to lady conversation, per se. So, please, if you will, hear her, and the rest of the council, out." He paused. "Thank you." He nodded and then left the stage, leaving the rest to Setsuko.

"Thank you, Keiichi-kun," Setsuko nodded, very politely. She took the stage and stood behind the podium, fixating the microphone to her preferences.

"Hello, everyone," Setsuko felt utter disdain and did not smile like she usually did as she stood before the student body (of girls). "I really feel…as if you all can speak back to me. Tell me your issues. We're all girls…mostly, here! So please, do not feel ashamed of what you did. I understand…Ishitaka-sama meant a lot to all of you. I know that. In fact, I understand that. So, please tell me your worries. And I will explain why things have turned out the way they have."

"How could you understand?" Shouted one girl, in a silver uniform. "You're just Ms. VP! You were always around the emperor anyway. You don't get it." She informed.

"I know…I know, but I am trying to…so, if you'll just….,"

"We just want Ryuunosuke-sama back as emperor," declared another.

"Please, just bring him back," shouted the Ms. Silver student, from before.

"We miss him and love him," A few others chimed in.

"Well…I have a promise then…we'll find Ryuunosuke-sama and then we'll bring him back onto the student government committee," Setsuko thought this had seemed fair, if anything, as she revealed her plans to the student body (of girls).

"But, that means he won't be emperor?" A girl near the stage and podium inquired.

"No, according to the emperor's association, he has broken too many rules," Setsuko shook. "And, we have…instated a new emperor. So, I am sorry to say Ryuunosuke-sama will not be returning as emperor." The girls seemed shocked at this revelation although how could they not know? Was it not obvious? There was a new emperor. He was the new power, and Ryuunosuke Ishitaka had disappeared for no one to find. For all Setsuko knew, he could have switched schools because of the scandal. Anything could have happened and she would not be the one to know. The girls murmured amongst themselves and then, Masuyo took the stage and roused another conversation among the women of the Academy. She took their mind off things, going through a Power Point of the possible suitors Imperial Academy had. All of which were "single" and "not Ryuunosuke-sama". She was the second part to the two-part council assembly.

"You were wonderful, Setsuko-chan," Kichiro met with her, off to the side of the stage. "I really liked your speech." He smiled and Setsuko could see his soft eyes behind his glasses. He really did look like his mother, Setsuko thought for a moment, thinking of her mother's best friend, Narimiya Ushio.

"Thanks, Kichiro-chan. I hope they understand," Setsuko seemed to smile as she brushed a strand of long, pin straight blue hair behind ear.

"Sure," Kichiro agreed, rather simply. "By the way, you look much nicer…," he reached for the piece of hair just tucked behind her ear. "With this un-tucked," Kichiro spoke with his words smooth when he tugged on the silky lock, releasing it from hiding and letting it flatter her face. Setsuko blushed deeply or felt her cheeks flame red. She could feel Kichiro's hand pressing against her cheek, cupping it softly. Kichiro smiled, somewhat, although Setsuko saw a dark look flicker in her best friend's eyes. Something mischievous and evil, or plotting. The look eluding that the boy behind the look was after more than just a simple, "I like you". Setsuko was not scared, instead she felt her chest feel warm and her body tingly, just as Ryuunosuke had made her feel through his ministrations.

There were footsteps, suddenly, and a swift shift of a curtain. Two steps forward and a long jacket, only meant one person.

"What are you doing?" Keiichi Otomiya asked, pushing back the drapery with much vigor and anguish.

"Nothing, Otomiya," Kichiro laughed it off and smiled at his friend. He darted a look at Setsuko before flanking toward Keiichi's side.

"Right," Keiichi sarcastically said although it was not too sarcastic because it sounded more suspicious of anything. The two walked off and Kichiro gave another look to Setsuko although this one was more of his usual smile and not just the act that went on between them. Setsuko sighed, only then, realizing her heart was racing. Since when did Kichiro Narimiya make her feel this way? It was unheard of. She was his friend. Always his friend, in family and at school. She had known Kichiro since he was born and the two had grown up together. Not ever did she think of him in _that way._ Alas, the only person she ever thought of was…

Her cell phone came to life, ringing as she held it in her hand.

Staring down at the screen, she read the name of the boy she assumed had everything…

**Ryuunosuke-sama calling… **

By then, she could not even breathe.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen: No You Girls**

_He was calling! He was calling! He was calling…me? _

_Impossible, impossible…why me? Doesn't he have other friends? Oh…. _

_I must have made him lose all of them, too. Jeez, I'm such a horrible person. My phone keeps vibrating…Oh please, make this stop. I really, really don't want to speak to him, ever. _

She clicked the button on the touch screen of her phone.

She rushed into her own office, which was an addition from the past student council's VP. Aka a donation made to the school by the last council's VP's family. Thus, Setsuko sat in her office and then pressed her cell phone to her ear.

"Hello," she said gravely, swearing at herself, in her head, for picking up the phone in the first place.

"Hello, my dear," she could feel his smile over the phone. He seemed positively chipper, if not happy. But, he couldn't be happy? Could he? Impossible. She ruined his life. Why would he be happy with her?

"Stop with the act," she narrowed her questions. "What do you want?"

"Just a simple chat, mon ami. Don't be rash…I mean; you owe me that, don't you?" Ryuunosuke stated, in the background, Setsuko heard nothing. He must have been alone wherever the hell he was.

Setsuko could not waver. No, wavering was not an option at the moment.

Instead, she felt fierce and she felt as if she needed _to bring it_, "No, I don't owe you a thing."

"Hmph," Ryuunosuke seemed to smirk and chuckle lightly. "Au contraire. I think you do," there was a quick shuffling of papers before he continued, "Meet me after school, in the forest." Waltz Hagen, in other words. "Don't be late." Setsuko cringed and the other end was silent, before she pulled her phone away and saw that he had hung up a few seconds ago.

"He still has his key," she mumbled incoherently before storming off, and slamming the door to her office behind her. She hated him and was fuming about it as she angrily made her away across campus and toward the auditorium, where the "talk" with Ryuunosuke-sama's fans was still going on. Masuyo looked to be pleasing the crowd with her diction and speech. Even the (new) koutei seemed pleased with the recent addition to the council.

"Hey, what's going on?" Setsuko joined Kichiro at the side stage. Setsuko surveyed the scene and noticed Kichiro could possibly be the most alive at the moment.

"Nothing…Masuyo-chan, she's just amazing," Kichiro nodded in the direction of the speaker. Setsuko sighed and then listened in, feeling for once in her high school career she could relax.

"…always, we, see that need to be dependence but, girls? Listen, we don't need it. Okay?" Her tone smooth and voice filled with conviction. "Through time, men have always come first to us and we, second and having to take the back seat. But, listen, that is not the truth because women are more than just objects. We are more than just objects. You may think all this chaos is about "Ryuunosuke"," Girls began smirking and chuckling lightly in the crowd. "But it's not. It's more than that. Yes, I know it's difficult to fathom that this could be more than him. Except, open your eyes, friends, it is. It's about retaining our status as women. We have a voice and we are more than just a reproductive system or whatever your parents want you to think. We can run businesses and go in the leagues of any man. So, don't disregard that. Don't disregard the truth. Therefore, here the council's pleas when we say stop begging for the ex-emperor back. He isn't coming back. Especially since this is more than just about him. It's about independency and knowing we can stand alone." The crowd seemed moved and Setsuko, herself, knew she was, in fact, moved as well.

"Here's to the single ladies' of Imperial Academy!" Her voice soared through the microphone and then cheering. Whatever else she had said, whatever else Setsuko had missed, and it had done the trick. Masuyo Tsujimiya was the charm.

"Great job, Masuyo-chan!" Kichiro enveloped her in a huge hug, especially since he was not the tallest guy on the Earth.

"Mhmm, nice job, Tsujimiya," Keiichi clapped her on the back. "Oh, hey there, Togu. You're back." He slipped into a smile at the sight of Setsuko.

"Yeah, just had to get a phone call," Setsuko responded briefly.

"I can't believe what you did out there!" Her expression brightened in a second as Kichiro released Masuyo from the hug. Masuyo shrugged like it was nothing.

"Oh please!" Setsuko admonished. "Don't be that way. That was amazing. You're a wonderful orator." She sugar coated each comment dolefully.

"I love public speaking," Masuyo remarked, somewhat shyly. So she was generally quiet but had this other persona once receiving a podium, microphone, and stage. The crowd included, of course.

"I can see that," Setsuko could help but smile wider. This only made Masuyo realize how beautiful and understated Setsuko Togu really was.

"Well, I guess that's that, then," Masuyo offered another coy smile. "Shall we head back to the council room?"

Setsuko laughed, seeing Masuyo blow this off like it was nothing but she just went with it. Sometimes you just had to go with the flow, "Sure," Setsuko finally answered and the four members headed back to their designated room. The room was cool, windows open and the faint end of winter air hung at the drapery. The council group scattered throughout the room, attending to their respective jobs before heading back to their regimented class schedule. Setsuko felt she was able to breathe for once, knowing the fan girls were in their place and that they could no longer add to the laundry list of other council problems.

"All right," Keiichi declared toward the end of the period. "We'll all meet back here at the end of the day." Setsuko yawned, tired which was a typical standard in her busy bee lifestyle.

"Okay," Everyone seemed to chorus and Setsuko scarcely remembered her business elsewhere with a certain ex-emperor. Instead of mentioning it, the group disbanded at the chime of the bell. Setsuko closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as she slung her satchel over her shoulder. She reopened as her vision fuzzily came back to focus and Kichiro hovered over her with the remembrance of a smile on his lips.

"Hey there, 'Suko," He said endearingly.

"Hey, Ki-chan," Setsuko mirrored his smile.

"What class do you have now?" He pondered, slipping an arm through hers.

"Hum… Calculus, I think," She responded as they exited the large ornate doors and bounded through the hallway with the hoard of other students. At this time, it appeared as if it was the only time Setsuko Togu and Kichiro Narimiya actually fit in with the rest of Imperial Academy. Other than strutting the halls per normal, they stood out far too much as members of the esteemed council. Others would stare and point at the popular pair, ogling obviously and wondering if they had gotten together. Although amongst the rumors, were the ones that paired Setsuko off with all the boy members of the council 2.0 as well as the original council of this same era.

"Aw, that stinks. I have Japanese," Kichiro said, bringing Setsuko's thoughts full circle as they somehow landed up in front of one of the math rooms.

"Oh, here I am," Setsuko saw the rustic gold tainted numbers above the thick, wooden door. "I'll talk to you later," She said airily before entering the room. Inside the classroom, it was wide and spacious accept filled with larger than normal wooden desks in perfect rows and the teacher scribbling at the board ahead. Setsuko took her seat near a few silver students and whose names were slipping her at the moment. A breeze took hold of her hair for a moment and a thud reverberated next to her. She did not really take much into notice, thinking and over thinking what would happen at the end of the day. When she did not attend the meeting with her fellow friends and council members and met with Ryuunosuke, instead. Her mind was filled with him and she could not rid her brain of him.

"Setsuko-san," a voice called to her and she turned her head upon the voice.

"Hi," she automatically said, turning to face the friendly person.

She blinked, unsure if this were true but, somehow and some which way, Ryuunosuke Ishitaka landed up in the seat adjacent to hers.

"Hey beautiful," He said, smugly.

"Wha-what are you doing in here?" She stammered. A rarity for her.

"Well as a now-silver student, it's only necessary," His eyes beamed at her behind oval glasses frames and his buttoned to the top oxford under his silver student blazer and ribbon made him unrecognizable. Only somebody as close (or was close) to Ryuunosuke would be able to notice him under the façade he presented.

"Oh, very true," Setsuko nodded. "How…um, is everything?" She asked, glancing at the teacher momentarily, knowing he was still adding homework to the board along with other tidbits of reminders.

"Fine... Other being stripped of my emperor status and having the entire school turn on me. Including all the ladies," He raised his brows suggestively. Setsuko felt a look of embarrassment and guilt cross her face.

"Oh…no, Setsuko, I didn't mean it like…I was only joking," He offered and she bit the inside of her cheek, regaining composure.

"Look…I think Sensei's about to start. Can we just…talk later?" She cut to the chase as her teacher really did appear to be beginning the lesson.

"Of course, I'd love to," Ryuunosuke did not smile like he usually did but in his eyes she could read him and understand him. Maybe she was the only one but sometimes, it felt as if a part of her was gone without him and it was a part she could not let go of no matter how hard she tried. Instead she collected herself and paid attention to school and let her mind flow over exclusively math.

†Cross†

The end of the day was here and somehow Setsuko needed this. Wanted this. She decided in her mind how it would play out and what she wanted to take back from this meeting. Not everything needed a decisive answer but in her case, this meeting would bring about revelation and truth. Something she needed in her life, and having decided in between the class or two before the end of the day. As she stepped surely and thoroughly through the halls, she inched her way closer and closer toward the forest of Waltz Hagen. Her key slid into the elaborate lock and clicked the door open, remembering when the locksmith actually keyed the place.

If a forest could be dark, today was the day. It was dark with the trees furrowing around her and the only thing; perhaps, Setsuko could see was the silhouette of another. Ryuunosuke, she presumed. Suddenly, she was taken by the hand and pulled close to the warm, significant other hidden in the shrubbery, lines of branches, and greenery. At that moment in history and in time, the warm mouth found hers and intended to kiss her soundly. Setsuko sighed in relief, kissing back softly and running her hands around his neck. Every inch of her felt complete, for once.

"Well, well, well," another remarked, crossly. "Setsuko-chan, if I knew you would be…well, doing that here…I would have suggested another meeting place." The light crossed against her face, pouring in from the door's broad opening. She blinked harshly against the light and saw rectangular rimmed glasses, soft, kind eyes. The hands that wrapped around her waist were not Ryuunosuke's. Fore he was standing, holding the innocent light upon the two. Setsuko put a hand over her mouth. Shock filled her veins, and she knew those lips felt different.

Kichiro…Narimiya had just kissed her. One of her best friends and one she would least suspect. The only question in her head: why?


End file.
